Les 25 Noëls de Sirius Black
by Veratimmie
Summary: Une histoire pour chaque jour du mois de décembre. Pour attendre Noël...chaque jour, un Noël de Sirius Black.
1. Avantpropos

Bonjour !

Et bien nous y voici, nous sommes le 1er décembre !

Bon anniversaire à miniblonde07 !

Comme promis, voici mon calendrier de l'avent, juste fait pour vous. Chaque jour jusqu'à Noël, une mini-histoire, suffisante à elle-même mais chacune des 24 sera liée aux autres par un fil conducteur.

Ce fil conducteur sera: un 25 décembre de Sirius Black. 24 jours de Noël de Sirius. 24 journées de Noël de notre Sirius...

Je vous demande juste un peu d'indulgence, parce que je l'ai commencé assez tard, ce qui fait que les 24 textes seront peut-être inégaux dans leur intérêt et dans leur longueur...

**Je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait un travail préalable sur les dates. Et que donc celles que je vous donne, et surtout les évènements qui les jalonnent, doivent coller aux livres de JKR. Sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle... Pour ce faire, je me suis beaucoup fait aidée par le site: www . encyclopedie-hp . org**

**Attention!**

Slash prévu plus tard... Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas!

Je vais les mettre aussi sur un blog que j'avais ouvert mais pas utilisé afin de pouvoir ajouter vos dessins en illustration de ces textes. Vous pourrez y voir déjà un dessin pour le premier texte, dessin gentiment fait par un copain. Je compte sur vous pour m'en envoyer d'autre !!!

Merci déjà à hasukey, PlacIndo (et tu sais quoi? je suis allée voir, mercredi, Indo en spectacle! J'ai pensé à toi,lol!) et cocbys pour vos propositions de dessin... Je les attends!

N'hésitez pas à me contacter...

Adresse du blog : http://lesyeuxdanslesetoiles(point)blogspot(point)com

Bonne lecture!


	2. Noël 1

_Spécial dédicace à un petit **Jack**... _

* * *

Noël 1 

25 Décembre 1959

Bonjour mon bébé adoré… dit Walburga Black, une magnifique jeune femme de 35 ans, en prenant dans ses bras un non moins magnifique poupon âgé de six mois. Celui-ci lui sourit, en gazouillant. Oh, tu es de bonne humeur ce matin, mon trésor. As-tu faim ? Oui, bien sûr que tu as faim…

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le salon, tout en appelant d'un ton sec :

Kreattur ! Apporte moi le biberon !

Et tout de suite, l'elfe de maison apparut, un biberon entre les mains. La jeune femme s'installa sur le canapé, confortablement, et commença à le donner au bébé.

Un homme, d'une quarantaine d'année arriva dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta près de la porte pour contempler le charmant tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La jeune femme était très belle. Elle avait des cheveux noirs très épais et bouclés qu'elle avait remonté en un chignon qui laissait retomber les boucles sur ses épaules. Ses traits étaient fins, son nez droit, son visage avait un ovale bien dessiné. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux étaient gris-bleus, la couleur variant en fonction de la lumière du soleil. Elle portait une robe dont le bleu chatoyait, le col remontant sur son cou mettait celui-ci, qu'elle avait fin et blanc, en valeur. Les manches longues étaient resserrées sur l'avant-bras par une série de petits boutons nacrés.

Elle lui sourit. Orion s'approcha d'elle. Il était grand, mince mais ses épaules étaient larges. Il avait les cheveux bruns, moins foncés qu'elle toutefois, dont quelques mèches étaient argentées. Il les portait mi-longs, simplement répartis de part et d'autre de son large front. Ses sourcils épais surplombaient ses yeux gris. Sa bouche aux lèvres fines dessinaient un sourire. Il se pencha et embrassa la jeune femme sur le front.

Puis il regarda l'enfant qui terminait son repas et le caressa du bout des doigts.

- C'est un magnifique cadeau que tu m'as donné là, Walburga chérie. Le premier mâle de cette génération de la famille Black…

- Et un beau garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout le portrait de sa mère, approuva Orion, déposant à nouveau un tendre baiser sur le front de son épouse. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer plus beau cadeau que ça pour Noël…

- Mais, Orion, il a déjà six mois !

- Peut-être, mais c'est notre premier Noël à trois. C'est important. Ca fait dix ans maintenant que nous vivons ensemble, et ce bébé est un cadeau vraiment inespéré. Que ce soit un garçon en plus est un signe du destin.

Orion prit l'enfant dans ses mains, puissantes. Surpris, l'enfant ouvrit des yeux inquiets. L'homme l'amena jusqu'à son visage, le regarda dans les yeux. Le bébé le fixa également, tous les deux se découvraient. L'adulte l'embrassa et lui sourit.

- viens voir le beau sapin que Papa a décoré pour toi !

Et il l'emmena jusqu'au sapin qui trônait au milieu du salon. Il n'était pas très grand, mais bien fourni. Il portait des guirlandes scintillantes et de nombreuses boules brillantes, couleur or et rouge. Ca et là, quelques étoiles étincelaient. Le bébé ouvrait grand ses yeux, battant l'air de ses petites mains pour essayer d'attraper quelque chose.

Orion se mit à rire, un rire puissant, sonore.

- tu es bien trop petit pour jouer avec ça, mon petit ange… dit Walburga qui s'était rapprochée.

- Regarde, il y a même un cadeau pour toi, continua Orion, amenant un petit animal en peluche à portée de l'enfant. Celui-ci l'attrapa de ses mains maladroites et le porta à sa bouche.

- Tttt, ne mange pas ça, petit monstre…La mère reprit la peluche.

Orion déposa à nouveau un baiser sur la joue du bébé, puis le prit à bout de bras, le portant comme un trophée :

- Ton papa est fier de toi, mon fils… J'ai de grands projets pour toi ! Un vrai sang pur, un vrai petit Black, tu seras notre fierté, j'en suis sûr !

Mais le bébé venait de manger et le fait de l'envoyer comme ça dans les airs était une mauvaise idée. Il régurgita son repas, à moitié sur son père qui d'un air dégoûté le remit dans les bras de sa mère, en ajoutant :

- enfin, peut-être !

* * *

_La date et les âges ont été calculés en fonction de l'article de l'encyclopédie www(point)encyclopedie-hp(point)org  
_

_Cette histoire est basée sur les réflexions suivantes :_

_les parents Black sont un couple très proche. Ce qui pourra expliquer que Sirius à sa naissance arrive comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles, il n'a pas trop sa place et c'est pourquoi il pourra ensuite être renié de sa famille sans autre procès._

_On voit déjà ce que pense Sirius de sa famille, lol !_


	3. Noël 2

_Vous pouvez aller sur mon blog: www.lesyeuxdanslesetoiles(point)blogspot(point)com_

_J'y ai mis deux dessins faits par un ami._

* * *

_**25 Décembre 1960**_

- Sirius, reste tranquille.

La jeune femme qui avait parlé essayait en vain d'enfiler un gilet à un petit garçon de 18 mois. Les deux se ressemblaient énormément : ils avaient des cheveux très bruns, presque noirs, épais et souples, le même regard gris-bleu qui changeait selon la lumière.

Enfin, elle réussit à lui passer le vêtement et à fermer les boutons. A ce moment, un homme, grand et élégant, entra dans la pièce.

- Alors, est-ce que mon petit homme est prêt ?

- Oui, enfin ! s'exclama la jeune femme. L'homme l'attrapa par la taille.

- Orion ! Il va arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

- Je sais, mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de donner un baiser à la plus belle des femmes…Et il l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle se mit à rire et s'échappa de ses bras. Orion se pencha vers Sirius :

- Mmmm, un vrai gentleman. Tu as la beauté de ta mère et la classe de ton père…

A ce moment, une cloche retentit. Orion se dirigea vers la porte, suivi du petit garçon et de sa mère. Il ouvrit la porte :

- Alphard ! Je suis content de te voir ! Et il serra le nouvel arrivé dans ses bras.

- Orion, Ça faisait longtemps !

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent un peu pour mieux se regarder. Ils avaient tous les deux la quarantaine. Alphard était un peu plus petit et costaud, mais ils avaient les cheveux bien fournis, brun parsemé de touches blanches, et la même élégance.

Puis Alphard se tourna vers la jeune femme :

- Walburga… Toujours aussi jolie… Ah ! Et voilà mon neveu préféré ! ( En réalité, c'était son unique neveu. Il avait bien des nièces mais un seul neveu, donc ça ne l'engageait pas de dire ça...). Viens me faire voir comme tu as grandi ! Il s'accroupit et le petit garçon s'avança, un air de curiosité dans les yeux.

- et bien dis donc, c'est vrai que tu as poussé ! dit Alphard, admiratif.

- Viens, entre au salon, Alphard… l'invita Walburga.

Il prit l'enfant par la main et l'emmena au salon avec lui. Sirius le tira par la main :

- regarde ! Le sapin de Papa !

- oh ! Mais il est magnifique ! s'écria Alphard, souriant.

- Là, c'est la boule de Sirius.. Le garçonnet montrait une boule d'un rouge brillant qui reposait sur une des branches basses du sapin.

- C'est toi qui l'as mise ? Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- Tu es vraiment un grand garçon alors…

Sirius regarda Alphard, très fier.

- Est-ce que tu crois que tu saurais ouvrir un cadeau ? demanda Alphard, malicieux.

- Oh, oui ! Les yeux du petit garçon se mirent à briller.

- Attends-moi là, je reviens…

L'oncle retourna alors sur ses pas, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et prit un paquet qu'il avait laissé sur le seuil. Il revint avec le cadeau et le posa devant Sirius. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil vers ses parents, comme demandant la permission d'ouvrir le paquet.

- Vas-y, ouvre ! dit sa mère.

Sirius déchira le papier et essaya de déchirer le carton, mais c'était trop dur pour ses petits doigts. Alphard rit et l'aida.

- oh !!! Sirius était émerveillé.

Dans la boîte en carton, il y avait une moto d'enfant. Une belle reproduction de moto moldue.

Alphard la sortit de la boîte. Elle était adaptée à son âge et équipée de petites roues à l'arrière.

- tu peux monter dessus, mon grand…

Et il aida Sirius à s'installer sur la selle. Il lui montra comment tourner le guidon, comment la faire avancer. Après un petit moment d'adaptation, l'enfant fut capable de se débrouiller seul et fièrement se balada sur sa moto tout autour du sapin.

Pendant ce temps, les trois adultes s'installèrent pour prendre le thé.

Walburga avait l'air pincé. Alphard s'en aperçut et demanda :

- quelque chose ne va pas, Walburga ?

La jeune femme hésita, se tournant vers Orion. Celui-ci vint à sa rescousse :

- Alphard, nous voulons donner une certaine éducation à notre fils…

- Et alors ?

- Et bien, nous ne souhaitons pas qu'il approche les moldus…

- C'est à cause de la moto ?

- C'est un objet moldu… Les sorciers ont leurs propres jouets, on n'a pas besoin de ceux des moldus…continua Alphard.

- Je trouvais ça très amusant… D'ailleurs, regarde ton fils.. N'a-t-il pas l'air heureux ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que nous ne voulons pas qu'il prenne l'habitude de les côtoyer…

- Tu comprends, ce n'est pas que nous ne les aimions pas, mais ils sont quand même très différents de nous… expliqua Walburga. Et nous n'aimerions pas qu'il subisse de mauvaises influences…

Alphard les regarda, silencieux. Il faisait partie des sorciers qui voyageaient souvent de part le monde et qui fréquentaient les moldus sans aucun problème. Il savait prendre dans l'une et l'autre culture ce qui lui paraissait le plus intéressant. Il savait que beaucoup de sorciers mettaient des barrières entre les deux mondes, mais ils partageaient tous la même terre et ces querelles lui paraissaient ridicules. Il n'avait pas pensé un instant que son frère pouvait faire partie de ces gens intolérants. Orion était intelligent et Alphard était surpris d'entendre ce discours dans sa bouche.

- après tout, ce n'est qu'un jouet… dit-il pour s'excuser…

- oui… Mais tu comprends, nous voulons vraiment ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour lui. C'est un vrai sang pur…

Alphard préféra ne pas répondre. Ce n'était pas le jour pour se fâcher avec son frère. Et puis il aimait bien ce petit garçon, curieux et dégourdi du haut de ses dix-huit mois…

Lorsque Alphard fut parti, Orion prit la moto que Sirius n'avait pas quittée de l'après-midi et la fit disparaître de sa baguette magique. L'enfant se mit à pleurer. Orion se pencha vers lui et lui dit :

- ce n'est pas un jouet digne d'un Black.

Sirius le regarda, il ne comprenait pas bien ce que lui disait son père, et se remit à pleurer… Il voulait sa moto…

* * *

_A demain! Bonne nuit._


	4. Noël 3

_Bonjour!_

_J'attends toujours vos dessins! _

_Et vous pouvez voir ceux d'un ami sur www.lesyeuxdanslesetoiles(point)blogspot(point)com (remplacez les (point) par des . )_

* * *

_**La graine est dans le fruit et celui-ci est dans la graine. **__(Proverbe anglais)_.

**Noël 3 25 Décembre 1961**

Orion Black entra dans la chambre de son fils, encore endormi. Il le contempla un instant, puis lui caressa la joue doucement.

- Sirius, debout mon garçon...

Il parlait doucement mais cela suffit à éveiller l'enfant. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête vers son père.

- Tu devrais descendre au salon, je crois qu'il y a des cadeaux pour toi…

- Youpi ! je peux aller voir, papa ?

- attends, on met d'abord les chaussons et le peignoir.

Le petit garçon ne tenait pas en place. Agé de deux ans et demi, les cheveux bruns bien coupés, les yeux gris-bleus, en ce matin de Noël, il était très pressé de descendre au salon.

Son père, un homme grand, élégant, aux cheveux bruns parsemés de blanc, eut bien du mal à lui enfiler le peignoir.

- Allez, viens, Sirius, on y va…

Main dans la main, ils descendirent jusqu'au salon. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un sapin décoré de boules et de guirlandes dans des tons de rouge et d'or. Des lucioles éclairaient l'ensemble.

Le petit garçon était émerveillé par ce spectacle.

Et ce matin-là, au pied de l'arbre, il y avait des cadeaux emballés dans du papier de couleurs vives. Le petit garçon battit des mains.

- des cadeaux ! Papa, je peux les ouvrir ?

- bien sûr, va mon fils… sourit le papa.

Le petit garçon courut vers le sapin et pressé, ouvrit le premier cadeau. Trop heureux du jouet qu'il y trouva, il commença à jouer avec, oubliant pour un moment les autres cadeaux.

A ce moment, une jeune femme fit son apparition, un bébé dans les bras.

L'homme se dirigea vers elle et l'enlaça.

- je croyais que vous dormiez tous les deux.

- Il s'est réveillé juste avant que vous ne descendiez…

- Et comment va mon petit roi ? demanda le papa, se penchant vers le bébé qui le regarda puis sourit.

- Il est vraiment adorable, non ? souligna la maman.

- C'est bien mon fils, et l'homme déposa un baiser sur le front de son épouse. Celle-ci se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'installa confortablement, le bébé toujours dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'aperçut qu'il y avait encore des cadeaux et en ouvrit un. C'était une peluche, de couleur verte et jaune, représentant un serpent amical.

- Orion, regarde, je crois qu'il a ouvert le cadeau de Regulus, intervint la jeune femme.

Orion se rapprocha de Sirius :

- ah ! je crois que ça, c'est pour le bébé… Tu es un peu grand pour jouer avec des peluches, non ?

Sirius regarda la peluche puis les autres cadeaux encore emballés. Il semblait réfléchir et finalement, se précipita vers sa mère et mit le serpent sur le bébé :

- tiens, bébé, c'est pour toi !

- doucement, Sirius ! réprimanda la maman. Il est petit, tu risques de lui faire mal…

L'enfant se pencha sur le bébé :

- je t'ai pas fait mal, hein ? Puis secouant le serpent il rajouta : tu es content ?

- Sirius, arrête maintenant! La voix de la maman était un peu énervée. Un bébé n'est pas un jouet, tu sais...Il est fragile. Va jouer près du sapin...

Une expression de tristesse passa sur le visage de l'enfant qui, à contre-cœur, rejoignit le sapin.

Il ouvrit les autres cadeaux et se mit à s'amuser avec ses nouveaux jouets.

Le père rejoignit sa femme et s'installa dans le canapé contigu au fauteuil. Ils commencèrent à discuter, tranquillement.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, Walburga s'exclama :

- Sirius, arrête de faire du bruit, tu es fatiguant !

Le petit garçon regarda sa mère et recommença à jouer, mais en silence. Installé sur le parquet, juste sous le sapin, il jouait avec des petits personnages animés. Il les manipulait pour leur faire jouer des histoires et était très concentré.

Intrigué, son père se leva et vint s'accroupir près de lui. Il regarda un moment le jeu de l'enfant. Il y avait quatre petits personnages : un sorcier avec son balai et sa baguette, un géant qui tenait une massue, un beau dragon aux écailles brillantes avec des reflets verts qui lançait de petites flammes, et enfin un personnage un peu étrange qui changeait régulièrement de tête : une fois c'était une tête d'homme, une autre fois une tête de loup, c'était une représentation habile de loup garou.

Comme l'enfant paraissait captivé et les bougeait selon un scénario qu'il devait s'imaginer, Orion lui demanda

- à quoi joues-tu ?

- et ben, c'est lui qui se fait attaquer par le méchant-là, expliqua Sirius montrant d'abord le loup-garou puis le géant. Et alors lui il arrive, (c'était le sorcier) et il se bagarre avec lui (le géant) et il gagne mais il y a lui(le dragon) qui arrive... Il montrait la scène avec ses personnages.

Son père le regarda un moment, à la fois déconcerté et inquiet. Puis il expliqua :

- mais le sorcier ne peut pas défendre le loup-garou, chéri...

- pourquoi ? Sirius avait levé son visage vers son père, étonné.

- Mais un loup-garou c'est un monstre, trésor...

Le petit garçon regarda son personnage de plus près, l'examina et se tourna à nouveau vers son père :

- mais c'est aussi un monsieur... C'est l'ami de lui, il montrait le sorcier.

- Non, Sirius un loup-garou n'est pas un homme, ce n'est qu'un monstre. Ca ne peut pas être l'ami d'un sorcier... Le père s'était relevé en disant ça. Un sang pur ne peut être ami avec un monstre, n'oublie jamais ça...

Sirius essayait de comprendre ce que disait son père, mais quelque chose lui échappait. Il retourna à ses personnages. Il attrapa le loup garou et le sorcier et les détailla. Ils avaient pourtant l'air presque pareil... Il vérifia que son père était bien reparti s'asseoir près de sa mère et reprit son jeu.

- Walburga, ton fils m'inquiète...

- Sirius ?

- Oui... je ne sais pas s'il comprend tout ce que je lui explique...

- Il est pourtant très intelligent, tu sais...

- Oui, je sais... Mais il a des réactions qui m'étonnent, comme de ne pas savoir qu'un loup garou est un monstre et qu'en faire un ami...

- Ça lui passera, Orion, ça lui passera...

* * *

_Voilà... J'espère que ça vous plait... _


	5. Noël 4

* * *

**Noël 4**

**25 Décembre 1964**

- Sirius ! Regulus ! Venez manger !

Les deux garçons ainsi interpellés, âgés de 5ans1/2 et 3ans, se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs parents à la table de famille. Pour cette occasion de Noël, Walburga Black avait mis les petits plats dans les grands (expression complètement moldue).

Elle avait sorti sa plus belle nappe, en l'occurrence, une nappe en coton blanc avec des incrustations de motifs en organza sur toute la longueur et des broderies sur les bords finement ourlés. Les assiettes, blanches aussi avaient juste un filet en argent sur le pourtour et étaient posées sur des assiettes de présentation elles-même de couleur argent. Les couverts étaient d'argent, aux armoiries des Black. Quant aux verres, ils étaient de cristal pur, ornés simplement comme les assiettes d'un filet argent. Disposés ça et là sur la table, des bougeoirs en argent avec des bougies couleur ivoire. Et près de chaque assiette, un cracker aux couleurs vives attendait qu'on l'ouvre.

Aujourd'hui, les invités étaient les grands-parents paternels de Sirius et Regulus : Arcturus et Melania, ainsi que leur oncle Ignatius et leur tante Lucretia. Les deux enfants prirent place à la table, à côté de leurs grands-parents.

Après la soupe d'huîtres et la dinde servie avec des airelles et des pommes, les enfants commencèrent à trouver le temps long et se mirent à bailler tour à tour.

Leur père, Orion, les invita à sortir de table. Les deux frères ne se firent pas prier et coururent jouer dans le salon.

- tu as là deux très beaux garçons, Orion ! complimenta Melania. La maison Black voit sa relève assurée !

- Ce ne sont pas des cracmols, au moins ? demanda Ignatius, un peu bourru.

- Oh non, il est arrivé très souvent qu'ils produisent des choses qui leur échappent, dit Walburga.

- Poudlard va encore avoir affaire à deux serpentards doués ! sourit Orion.

- J'ai cru remarquer que ton aîné lisait ? remarqua Lucretia.

- Oui, effectivement, il commence à lire... Il est très curieux de tout, et il comprend très vite les choses... s'enorgueillit Walburga.

- Oui enfin, sauf certaines... ajouta Orion.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Melania.

- Et bien, c'est difficile à expliquer... Par exemple, lorsqu'il joue, il peut très bien faire des créatures ses amis... expliqua Orion.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu ! fit Melania.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me dis... dit Walburga.

- De toutes façons, on a beau lui expliquer qu'on ne mélange pas les sangs-purs avec les autres, il semble que ça ne rentre pas...

- Une bonne correction est plus efficace qu'un discours, intervint Arcturus. C'est comme ça que vous avez été élevés, Lucretia et toi, et visiblement, ça a donné de bons résultats...

La discussion dévia alors sur les souvenirs d'enfance de Lucretia et Orion, pendant que les enfants jouaient...

Au bout d'un moment, intrigués par le silence qui régnait, Orion se leva pour aller voir ce que faisaient ses fils. Deux enfants de cet âge, lorsqu'ils ne faisaient pas de bruit, c'était toujours le présage d'une bêtise.

Il les retrouva dans la chambre de Regulus, celui-ci allongé par terre, son frère au-dessus de lui, en train de lui caresser la joue.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Orion, faisant sursauter les enfants.

- C'est rien... répondit très vite Sirius en se relevant.

- Regulus ?

- Je suis blessé et Sirius vient me soigner...

- Hmmmm... Orion fronça les sourcils.

.- ..parce que je suis un loup-garou et un méchant sorcier m'a jeté un sort... continua Regulus.

Orion eut une grimace et regarda Sirius, contrarié. Celui-ci gardait la tête tournée. Il savait que son père n'apprécierait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il jouait, à chaque fois il y avait quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à ses parents.

De fait, remonté par les paroles de son propre père, et sans doute un peu par le vin servi lors du repas, Orion attrapa Sirius par les épaules :

- encore une fois, nous t'avons déjà dit que les méchants sorciers n'existaient pas et que les monstres ne méritaient pas qu'on s'occupe d'eux...

La voix d'Orion était très en colère. Mais ce qui acheva de le mettre en colère, ce fut le regard que lui lança Sirius. Un regard qui disait « _tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je m'en fous !_ ».

La main d'Orion partit aussitôt et la tête du petit garçon se tourna sous la force.

- va dans ta chambre !

Sirius ne se fit pas prier, les yeux brillants.

Orion hocha la tête. Vraiment ils avaient du mal avec lui. Pourvu qu'il ne contamine pas son frère... Orion attrapa Regulus dans ses bras et redescendit au salon avec lui.

Lorsqu'il raconta ce qui c'était passé, Arcturus et Melania l'approuvèrent. Un minimum de punitions était la base d'une éducation.

- il faut corriger le tir quand ils sont tout petits...dit le grand-père.

- S'il est intelligent, il finira par comprendre...approuva la grand-mère.

Orion et Walburga se regardèrent. Ils doutaient. Leur fils était certes intelligent, mais cette intelligence les déroutait quand il leur répondait lors de discussions sur des sujets comme les moldus, ou la nécessité de supprimer les créatures malfaisantes. Et malheureusement, sa curiosité s'exerçait sur tout, pas seulement sur la magie ou leur culture de sorciers...

Oui, ils appréhendaient déjà les années futures...

* * *

_Voilà. Je vous avais prévenus, il y aura des haut et des bas. Aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt un bas..._

_Désolée... _

_A demain..._


	6. Noël 5

_Notre Sirius continue de grandir... _

* * *

**Noël 5**

**25 Décembre 1965**,

- Sirius, cet après-midi, nous avons de la visite.

Le petit garçon, âgé de 6 ans et demi écoutait attentivement sa mère. Assis sur son lit, il savait que quand elle venait le voir dans sa chambre, c'était pour des raisons sérieuses. Il ne comprenait pas toujours tout, mais souvent, c'était le prémisse à des ennuis, voire des punitions pour le petit garçon.

- Tante Druella et Oncle Cygnus vont venir...

Il eut un pincement au cœur, il aurait préféré que ce soit son oncle Alphard.

- ...avec tes cousines. Tu te rappelles d'elles ?

Il fit un signe de la tête.

- très bien. Je compte sur toi pour te montrer digne de notre famille. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

- ça veut dire que je ne veux pas qu'on me dise que tu es bizarre... Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler des moldus ni de quoi que ce soit qui les concerne. Est-ce que je suis assez claire ?

Sa mère le tenait fermement par les épaules. Son regard gris-bleu avait des éclats d'acier. Sirius la regarda fixement, tout en hochant la tête. Elle parut penser que la leçon était enregistrée et le lâcha. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux et lui sourit :

- tout n'est pas mauvais en toi...

Les invités arrivèrent en début d'après-midi. L'oncle Cygnus et la tante Druella avaient beaucoup de classe, comme tous les membres de la famille Black. Cygnus ressemblait beaucoup à sa soeur, Walburga. Mêmes cheveux très foncés, même front haut, même bouche fine. Druella, par contre était blonde, avec de petits yeux bleus. Sa bouche, très fine également, donnait l'impression de ne jamais sourire.

Leur austérité ne mettait pas Sirius à l'aise. Quand il les voyait, il en oubliait sa curiosité légendaire et évitait de courir partout. D'ailleurs, il osait à peine bouger.

Quant à leurs trois filles... Sirius ne pouvait les oublier. Et elles étaient là, toutes les trois.

Il décida de les ignorer. La dernière fois qu'il avait joué avec elles, enfin surtout la plus petite, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Elle l'avait plus ou moins maltraité et étant plus petit de 5ans qu'elle, il n'avait pu se défendre. Bref, il s'installa dans un coin du salon avec ses petites figurines préférées et commença à jouer sagement, décidé à ne pas leur accorder la moindre attention.

Jusqu'à ce que la plus jeune des filles, la blonde Narcissa, âgée de 11 ans ne décide de venir voir à quoi il jouait.

- pfff, des jeux de bébés, se moqua-t-elle.

- non, ce sont mes jouets. Ce ne sont pas des jouets de bébés.

- Si, tu es un bébé, encore.

- Non, je sais lire déjà !

- Peut-être mais ça, ce sont des jouets de bébé ! La petite fille attrapa une figurine. En plus, ce sont des monstres...Beurk ! Un loup-garou !

- Rends-moi le ! s'écria le petit garçon.

- Viens le chercher, bébé !

Le petit garçon se leva et se précipita sur sa cousine. Il tenta en vain d'attraper son personnage, rageusement, mais sa cousine était plus grande, et le tenait à bout de bras tout en se moquant de lui.

- Donne-le moi ! Sirius était très en colère, et le fait de ne pouvoir attraper son personnage le mit aux bords des larmes.

A ce moment, Andromeda arriva et prit sa défense :

- allez, Narcissa, rends-lui son jouet !

Elle avait deux ans de plus que Narcissa et visiblement, cela suffit pour que celle-ci lui obéisse. Narcissa jeta la figurine à la tête de son cousin :

- Tiens, attrape, bébé !

Andromeda s'accroupit près du jeune garçon qui regarda Narcissa tourner les talons et aller s'asseoir près de leur grande sœur avec colère.

- ne fais pas attention à elle. Elle vient de rentrer à Poudlard, et du coup c'est elle qui fait partie des petits là-bas. Comme ça ne lui plait pas d'être appelée « bébé » par les grands, elle se venge sur les plus petits...

Sirius regarda son loup-garou. Il aimait particulièrement cette figurine, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être pour cette faculté qu'elle avait d'être double. Il sourit à sa cousine.

- tu me la montres ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tiens, c'est un loup-garou ! Il la lui tendit en souriant.

- Oh, il est très beau...dit la jeune fille en la lui rendant. Tu aimes ces monstres ?

- Mais ce n'est pas un monstre...C'est un sorcier !

- Oh, pardon, je ne savais pas...

- Andromeda ? demanda le petit garçon en la regardant . Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs châtains qui lui donnaient un air doux auquel il était sensible.

- Oui ? Elle lui sourit.

- Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr. Je suis en troisième année précisa-t-elle fièrement.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a des enfants moldus ?

Elle rit.

- Non, pas des enfants moldus, mais des enfants dont les parents sont des moldus. Oui, il y en a quelques uns.

- Ce sont des sangs pas pur, hein ?

- On dit des sangs-mêlés quelque fois...précisa la jeune fille.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont...comme nous ?

- Bien sûr ! pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

- Et bien, y'en a qui disent que les moldus sont comme des animaux.

Andromeda fronça les sourcils.

- qui dit ça ?

- euh... le petit garçon hésitait.

- Qu'importe...Il ne faut pas le croire. Les moldus sont comme nous, tu sais. Il n'y a pas de différences...

- Oncle Alphard dit comme toi.

- Tout le monde devrait dire ça. Ils n'ont simplement pas la chance de pouvoir faire de la magie.

- Moi aussi j'en rencontrerai à Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr... Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à eux ? demanda Andromeda, curieuse.

- Oncle Alphard dit qu'ils connaissent pleins de choses, et qu'ils ont beaucoup d'imagination... Sirius regarda sa cousine, hésita un moment et après s'être assuré que personne d'autre n'écoutait, il ajouta :

- Et peut-être qu'il y en a un qui me prêtera sa moto...

La jeune fille éclata de rire :

- tu sais, à Poudlard, on n'a pas le droit aux engins comme ça. On a juste le droit aux balais...

- et ben quand je serai grand, j'aurai une moto quand même !

Andromeda l'embrassa. Ce petit garçon était vraiment adorable. Différent déjà de ses parents. Pourvu que ça dure, pensa-t elle. Pourvu qu'il garde cet esprit ouvert...

* * *

_Lol : touche pas à mon mumus, déjà !!!!_

_J'avoue que celui-ci me plait davantage... _


	7. Noël 6

* * *

**Noël 6  
**

**25 Décembre 1967,**

C'était le matin de Noël. Pour n'importe quel enfant dans le monde, c'était un matin attendu avec impatience et Sirius Black, âgé de 7 ans et demi, ne pas oublier le « et demi », très important pour lui, ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, donc, ce matin là, Sirius se dépêcha de descendre de son lit et courut vers la chambre de son frère. Regulus avait 5 ans et Sirius eut un peu de mal à le réveiller. Il avait encore sommeil. Mais lorsque Sirius parla de cadeaux et de jouets, il se força à se lever pour suivre son grand frère dans l'escalier. Celui-ci était déjà arrivé et passait la porte lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

- Sirius ! tu remontes et tu vas enfiler ta robe de chambre ! La voix, sèche et autoritaire, était celle d'une femme.

Le garçon avait été stoppé net dans son élan. Il fronça les sourcils mais fit demi-tour, croisant son petit frère qui arrivait :

- attention, lui dit-il, il y a un dragon dans le salon... et il se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre.

Le plus jeune entra dans le salon et y retrouva sa mère. Il alla vers elle :

- c'est vrai qu'il y a un dragon dans le salon, Maman ?

- mais non, mon chéri, qui t'a dit ça ?

- Sirius..

La mère soupira et serra le petit garçon contre elle :

- mais non, il n'y a pas de dragon, il a dit ça pour t'embêter...

- j'ai peur des dragons...

- Mais il n'y en n'a pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, regarde, il y a des cadeaux pour vous...

Et elle le poussa doucement vers le sapin de Noël.

Le petit garçon regardait les paquets qui s'étalaient en dessous de l'arbre. Sa maman s'agenouilla près de lui et lui en tendit un.

A ce moment, Sirius arriva dans la pièce. Il s'avançait vers le sapin quand à nouveau sa mère l'interpella :

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé raconter à ton frère ? C'est quoi cette histoire de dragon ?

- C'était pour rigoler... dit le garçonnet. Il se tenait bien droit, les yeux gris-bleus regardant sa mère avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Comme s'il redoutait sa réaction.

- Sirius, j'aimerai que tu cesses de raconter n'importe quoi ! Ton frère est petit et il ne fait pas la différence entre ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux.

Sirius serra les lèvres et hocha la tête, approuvant ainsi les dires de sa mère.

Celle-ci reprit :

- enfin, c'est Noël, viens ouvrir tes cadeaux.

Plus tard, les deux enfants étaient en train de jouer à s'attraper en courant autour du sapin. Ils riaient.

Leur mère, Walburga Black, et leur père, Orion, tendrement enlacés sur le seuil de la pièce les regardaient en souriant.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent un instant, et Sirius expliqua quelque chose à son frère. Il s'ensuivit alors une discussion animée. Visiblement, les deux frères n'étaient pas d'accord. Le ton monta. Au bout d'un moment, le plus petit se mit à pleurer.

Les parents décidèrent alors d'intervenir.

- et bien, que se passe-t-il ? Orion s'était rapproché d'eux.

- C'est Sirius... pleurnicha Regulus, en se réfugiant dans la jupe de sa mère. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il veut toujours jouer aux moldus...

- Encore ? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas entendre parler de ça, Sirius ! Le père le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais c'est juste un jeu, répondit Sirius.

- On t ' a déjà expliqué que les moldus sont des êtres inférieurs. Quel besoin as-tu de jouer encore avec ça ?

- Mais c'est rigolo d'essayer de faire comme eux...

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... Ils n'inspirent que de la pitié...

Sirius se tut. Il ne comprenait pas tout.

- mais, oncle Alphard m'a dit...

- ah ! nous y voilà ! s'exclama Walburga. Encore des idées saugrenues de ton frère !

- pourtant nous ne le voyons pas trop souvent, dit Orion, sur un ton d'excuse...

- peut-être mais c'est suffisant pour marquer notre fils. Sirius est trop influençable. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui de le voir. Surtout que j'ai remarqué que ton frère passe beaucoup de temps avec Sirius quand il est là. Comme s'il cherchait à le pervertir...

- mais c'est mon frère... Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il fait...

- mais nous lui en parlons à chaque fois...

- Je ne vais tout de même pas lui refuser l'entrée de ma maison !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Walburga ! C'est mon frère tout de même !

- Je ne veux plus qu'il ait de contacts avec Sirius. Tu comprends ?

Orion la regarda. Elle était vraiment dure, surtout quand il s'agissait de ses fils. Ceci dit, il ne pouvait nier que ça le contrariait que Sirius ait ce genre de réaction. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il avait une attitude singulière, il était inutile d'en rajouter...

De son côté, Sirius suivait la discussion de ses parents, un pincement au coeur. Alphard avait toujours été son oncle préféré. Le seul qui lui raconte des histoires passionnantes. Le seul à ne pas le trouver bizarre quand il jouait avec ses petits personnages. Le seul qui prononçait les mots moldus, sangs-mêlés, créatures avec une espèce de déférence dans la voix. C'était tellement peu courant dans sa famille que ça fascinait Sirius, en même temps que ça aiguisait sa curiosité.

- moi, j'aime bien l'oncle Alphard, dit-il.

- Mais il dit beaucoup de bêtises... lui expliqua doucement son père.

- Non, il connaît plein de choses, il a voyagé partout ! le défendit Sirius.

- Il ne voit que les choses superficielles, tu sais. Les moldus ne sont pas aussi évolués qu'il le dit. C'est très simple de les manipuler, de leur faire croire ce qu'on veut... Ils n'ont qu'un ersatz de cerveau. Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance.

- Mais ils font de belles choses et ils en inventent aussi...

- Ils essaient d'en faire, le reprit son père. Mais ils n'arriveront jamais à notre niveau. Les sorciers sont une race supérieure. Regarde nous pouvons nous déplacer comme nous voulons par exemple...

- Mais il y a des sorciers qui se marient avec eux...

- Ce ne sont pas de vrais sorciers, intervint sa mère. Ils sont malades, dépravés. C'est amoral de se marier avec des animaux. On ne doit pas le faire. Tu comprends ?

Sirius comprenait ce que disait son père, mais il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur qui n'acceptait pas ces phrases.

- de toutes façons, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu discutes. C'est comme ça et ce n'est pas autrement. Et la prochaine fois que j'entends encore parler de ça, je te garantis que tu auras une telle correction que tu ne recommenceras jamais. Est-ce que ça, c'est clair ?

Sa mère avait parlé d'une voix extrêmement sèche et autoritaire. Son regard d'acier, posé sur lui, l'aurait transpercé s'il avait pu.

Le garçon réprima un frisson et se tut. Il rendit son regard à sa mère, puis tourna les talons et se rendit dans sa chambre. Là, il sortit ses petites figurines d'une boîte et commença à jouer :

- moi, je suis le sorcier et je vais vous protéger, tous, les moldus, les sangs-mêlés, les loups-garous, tous !

* * *

_Merci à vous d'être là..._

_Ici, on voit que Regulus a pris sa place de préféré... et qu'Alphard va bientôt disparaître de la tapisserie, lol!!!_


	8. Noël 7

* * *

**Noël 7  
**

**25 Décembre 1969**

Sirius et Regulus descendirent ensemble dans le salon. Leurs parents les attendaient, assis sur le canapé.

- approchez, les enfants, dit leur père.

Un peu intimidés, mais les yeux brillants d'excitation et de curiosité, les deux garçons s'approchèrent de leurs parents.

- alors, voyons... Leur mère se pencha. A ses pieds, des cadeaux attendaient qu'on les ouvre.

Regulus se tourna vers Sirius et tous les deux retinrent un petit rire. Comme tous les enfants du monde, ils avaient attendus avec impatience ce jour-là, et surtout les cadeaux...

Quand leur mère eut terminé la distribution, chacun d'eux ouvrit ses paquets et ce fut une succession d'exclamations joyeuses.

Regulus avait reçu surtout des jouets, il n'avait encore que huit ans, mais Sirius avait reçu des objets plus sérieux, comme cette encyclopédie de Quidditch, ou encore cette magnifique parure de plumes d'oies travaillées avec de l'or. Il avait dix ans passé.

Lorsque tous les paquets furent ouverts, Orion Black appela Sirius. Quand l'enfant fut près de ses parents, sa mère sortit un autre paquet de derrière le canapé et le lui tendit :

- tiens, Sirius. Ce cadeau vient de ta grand-mère Irma. Elle a pensé que comme tu rentrais à Poudlard cette année, ça te ferait plaisir.

Sirius prit le paquet et l'ouvrit fébrilement. A l'intérieur, il y avait une robe de sorcier. Mais pas une robe ordinaire. Elle avait une coupe simple mais très distinguée. On voyait que c'était une coupe de qualité. La couleur en était un noir profond, avec des irisations de bleu discrètes. C'était une robe vraiment très raffinée.

Sirius la regarda, sans dire un mot.

- et bien, Sirius ? demanda son père.

- Merci, elle est très belle... Sirius aimait les beaux vêtements , mais cette robe était pour Poudlard, un endroit encore mystérieux et inquiétant à ses yeux.

- et dire que tu vas rentrer à Poudlard... Tu verras, tes plus souvenirs se feront là-bas...

Sirius ne répondit pas. En réalité, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller là-bas. Il y retrouverait ses cousines Andromeda et Narcissa. Il aimait bien Andromeda, mais pas Narcissa. Et de savoir qu'elle serait dans la même école que lui, pour au moins 3 ans, n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Et surtout, surtout il y avait cette histoire de choixpeau. Ses cousines lui avaient raconté qu'une fois sur la tête, il avait le pouvoir de voir à l'intérieur de soi. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qui effrayait le jeune garçon.

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait des choses à se reprocher, non, mais il avait le sentiment qu'à l'intérieur de lui il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à ses parents. Quelque chose dont il devrait avoir honte, mais ne sachant pas ce que c'est, il n'en n'avait pas honte. Il sentait que c'était en lui, caché à l'intérieur. Et que personne, surtout pas ses parents ne devaient savoir que c'était là.

Alors l'idée que cet objet ridicule (un choixpeau tout vieux, tout cabossé...) puisse voir que ça existait, Sirius en était malade.

Pourtant, quand son oncle Alphard lui avait parlé de Poudlard, il avait eu envie d'y aller.

Il lui avait décrit un château fabuleux, avec des tours, des cachots, des passages secrets, des fantômes... et aussi tous les élèves, des sorciers bien sûr, mais des enfants de moldus aussi. Sirius avait écouté, captivé, son oncle lui parler de tout ça.

Des moldus... Un mot qui fascinait Sirius. Parce qu'un mot interdit chez les Blacks. Parce qu'un mot qui revenait souvent dans les récits de voyages de son oncle.

Ils savaient faire plein de choses sans magie. Ils avaient inventé quantité d'objets pour pallier au manque de magie. Sirius avait hâte de les rencontrer. Bien sûr, il en avait déjà vu, mais jamais il n'avait pu aller parler avec eux. Il avait des tas de questions à leur poser. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait utiliser des objets moldus. Comme ces engins qui passaient dans la rue, des motos et des autos.

Oh, oui, l'oncle Alphard lui avait bien donné envie. Mais le problème, c'était ce truc, ce choixpeau. Et le fait de se retrouver dans la même école, pire dans la même maison que ses cousines... Parce que son père lui avait dit que tous les Blacks allaient dans la maison des Serpentards. Lui-même y était passé. Ce n'était pas pour rassurer le garçon. Parce qu'il avait raconté ce qu'ils faisaient aux enfants moldus, et à ceux qui étaient leurs amis.

Est-ce que même là-bas, il ne pourrait pas parler à ces enfants-là ? Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il saurait bien les braver, tous ces sorciers à la noix... Et Andromeda serait là. Enfin, juste la première année. Que ce passerait-il ensuite ? Il n'osait l'imaginer...

Bref, Sirius regarda la belle robe de sorcier qu'il avait reçu en cadeau et esquissa un sourire à destination de sa mère et de son père.

- on dirait que tu n'es pas content, demanda sa mère.

- Si, je suis très content...balbutia Sirius.

- Pfffff, soupira sa mère; je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête mais j'espère que ton passage à Poudlard te remettra dans le droit chemin...

* * *

_On approche de Poudlard, enfin il va rentrer dans le droit chemin????  
_

_Et j'attends toujours vos dessins?!!!!!_


	9. Noël 8

_Un ami m'a fait un dessin de choixpeau pour l'occasion. A voir sur www.lesyeuxdanslesétoiles(point)blospot(point)com_

* * *

**Noël 8 25 Décembre 1970**

Allongé sur son lit, Sirius réfléchissait. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il avait encore mal partout.

On était le jour de Noël, mais il avait trop de difficulté à se lever. Il n'était rentré de Poudlard que 4 jours auparavant et il avait reçu ce qu'il s'attendait à recevoir.

En quittant Poudlard, il savait qu'il allait affronter la colère de ses parents. La colère et le désappointement. A la rentrée de septembre, le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, au plus grand désappointement de ses parents. Et il n'avait pas été déçu en revenant à la maison.

Oh ! ses parents n'avaient rien dit par rapport à cela, mais lorsqu'à table il avait simplement omis un merci, parce qu'il pensait à autre chose, son père l'avait corrigé. Violemment. Et Sirius savait que la vraie raison de cette correction était cette déception.

Avant sa rentrée à Poudlard, il avait eu peur de ce choixpeau, et lorsque le professeur l'avait posé sur sa tête, il avait su tout de suite que ses craintes étaient fondées. Il entendait encore sa voix dans sa tête :

« tiens, tiens, tiens... Un petit Black... Donc un serpe...ah, non... Je vois des qualités bien autre chez celui-ci...La compassion... la curiosité...la générosité...Non, ce n'est pas un Black ordinaire... » Son cœur s'était mis à battre très fort...

« Je ne vais pas le mettre à Serpentard, il sera bien mieux dans un milieu qui lui ressemble...Voyons... Serdaigle, pour son intelligence ? Oui, mais il y a aussi ce courage... Le courage d'être différent... C'est très brave, oui, vraiment... »

Et lorsque la voix du choixpeau avait retenti en énonçant : « Gryffondor », il n'y avait eu que de rares applaudissements... La famille Black était suffisamment connue pour que tous les serpentards l'espèrent rejoindre leurs rangs, et pour que tous les autres craignent son arrivée dans leur maison...

Sirius savait que le choixpeau verrait ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur, cette différence qu'il sentait avec les autres membres de sa famille. Il n'avait pas été déçu.

Mais de le dire à voix haute ne lui avait pas simplifié la vie, oh non ! Il avait eu du mal à se faire accepter, jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre de sa mère régularise les choses._(cf note)_

Puis les vacances étaient arrivées. Et le retour chez les parents.

Dans le train, Sirius savait qu'il y aurait des représailles.

Et ce matin de Noël était douloureux.

Quatre jours déjà mais son corps souffrait encore.

- Sirius ! Tu viens, on va ouvrir nos cadeaux ! Son frère Regulus était entré dans sa chambre, tout excité.

- je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir descendre... Tu n'as qu'à y aller, toi !

- Tu as encore mal ? demanda le garçonnet, inquiet.

- Non, presque plus, répondit Sirius, souriant, pour rassurer son frère dont le regard s 'était obscurci.

- Allez, viens... Regulus l'avait attrapé par la main et le tirait.

Sirius sourit. Heureusement que son frère était là... Il fit un gros effort et parvint à se mettre debout, presque sans pleurer de douleur. Regulus le devança dans le salon et commença à déballer ses cadeaux.

Sirius le rejoignit. Il n'y avait que peu de cadeaux pour lui. Juste deux paquets. Il reconnut tout de suite celui de l'oncle Alphard. Il en fut tout heureux. Son oncle lui envoyait toujours des cadeaux magnifiques. Malheureusement, il n'avait guère l'occasion d'en profiter, ils étaient quasiment toujours confisqués par ses parents. Il profita donc de l'absence de ceux-ci et il l'ouvrit avec fébrilité. C'étaient des livres. Une collection de livres. Il y en avait un sur les peintres célèbres, un autre sur les monuments et encore un sur les motos. Inutile de préciser que ce n'étaient que des livres moldus. Sirius vérifia encore une fois que ses parents n'étaient pas dans le salon et, rassuré, commença à les regarder.

C'étaient des livres magnifiquement illustrés. Sirius tournait les pages, émerveillé. Son oncle savait comment lui faire plaisir. Sirius le remercia mille fois dans sa tête. Il se dépêcha de les cacher sous sa robe. Si ses parents les voyaient, ils lui confisqueraient. Ils l'avaient déjà fait...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de cacher le dernier, sur les motos. Sa mère arrivait.

Elle vit tout de suite son air coupable et demanda :

- c'est le cadeau de ton oncle, n'est-ce pas ?

Et elle le lui prit des mains. Elle lut le titre, fit une grimace dédaigneuse :

- je me demande quand est-ce qu'il comprendra que ce n'est pas l'éducation qu'il faut pour un Black...

Et sans autre forme de procès, elle sortit sa baguette et brûla le livre.

Sirius retint une larme et se pencha sur le paquet qui lui restait à ouvrir. Un cadeau de ses parents. Il hésita à l'ouvrir. Mais comme sa mère ne semblait pas pressée de partir, il le défit.

C'était également un livre : _« La véritable histoire des sorciers » par Cléonide Carrows, membre honoraire de la très illustre académie des historiens de la sorcellerie. _Il le prit, se tourna vers sa mère et murmura « merci ».

- C'est un livre très intéressant, qui te montrera combien les sorciers sont supérieurs aux moldus.

Sirius essaya de sourire. Il n'avait aucune intention de lire cet ouvrage. Il ne voulait pas savoir l'histoire telle que ses parents la voulaient, il apprenait celle de son professeur et celle-là lui semblait être la seule véritable. Elle ne considérait pas les moldus comme des êtres inférieurs, mais plutôt comme des compagnons... Leurs histoires étaient liées.

Il prit son livre et remonta dans sa chambre, sous l'œil exaspéré de sa mère.

Sirius ferma bien la porte de sa chambre, posa le livre d'histoire sur son bureau et sortit les deux autres de sous sa robe. Il s'installa sur son lit, en faisant attention à mettre son dos de telle sorte qu'il ne le fasse pas souffrir, et commença à les feuilleter. Il y avait tant de belles choses de part le monde. Son oncle Alphard lui en parlait souvent. Quand il serait grand, lui aussi il voyagerait. Et il aurait une moto. Comme celles qu'il voyait quelque fois dans la rue, quand sa mère consentait à aller dans une rue moldue.

Il s'allongea. Son dos était encore douloureux. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il laissa les larmes couler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents réagissaient comme cela. Il n'y avait pas que les sangs-purs à être dignes d'intérêt. Et les moldus n'étaient pas des monstres...

Quel mal y avait-il à les côtoyer ? Dans sa chambre de Poudlard, il y avait trois autres élèves. Il avait vite su que James était comme lui, un sang-pur, mais les deux autres étaient sangs mêlés. Il n'avait pas eu encore le temps de beaucoup parler avec eux. Juste avec James, parce qu'il était sympa et drôle.

Il aurait toute l'année pour assouvir sa curiosité...

* * *

_ note: Je vous renvoie ici à une (excellente) fic de la non moins excellente auteur mysid ou JKLB :**The Nicest Thing My Mother Ever Did for Me. **Si vous voulez, elle a été traduite par Alana Chantelune en français._

_Voilà. Sirius est rentré à Poudlard. On est parti pour 7 ans à Poudlard..._

_Merci encore d'être fidèles au rendez-vous. Et merci aussi pour vos reviews...  
_

**  
**


	10. Noël 9

* * *

**Noël 9  
**

**25 Décembre 1971**

Sirius avait ouvert ses paquets. Cette année, il en avait eu plus que l'an dernier. Ce n'est pas qu'il comptait ses paquets, non. C'est que les paquets qu'il avait reçu de ses amis l'avait touché. Et d'autant touché que ses parents avaient encore choisi un livre qui devait certainement vanté les sorciers sang-purs.

Décidément, cette maison lui était de plus en plus insupportable. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait vraiment plus comme chez lui à Poudlard qu'ici.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, avec le cadeau que James lui avait envoyé : une boîte de couleur verte, avec, sur le couvercle, des micros-explosions qui se produisaient de temps à autre, laissant sur le carton des traces de couleurs. Sirius sourit, il se doutait du contenu. Effectivement, lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte, il ne fut pas déçu : il y avait des bambouses, quelques pétards mouillés du Dr. Flibuste, des bonbons à hoquet, une tasse mordeuse (pour ses parents avait précisé James), un kit pour faire pousser des verrues (pour son frère) et enfin un paquet de cartes auto-battantes (pour passer le temps).

Sirius sortit un à un chaque objet en riant. James était réellement un super copain. Si seulement il avait pu être son cousin, ils se seraient vus pour Noël, et Sirius aurait préféré ça mille fois à ses cousines. Excepté Andromeda, bien sûr.

Il soupira. C'était long, deux semaines de vacances... Il rectifia : non, ce n'était pas les vacances qui étaient trop longues, c'était le temps passé sans James, sans ses amis. Il aurait bien voulu rester à Poudlard, mais ça ne se faisait pas chez les Blacks. La réunion de famille de Noël était une sacro-sainte obligation. Et il était donc obligé de passer ces deux semaines à écouter leurs discussions ennuyeuses sur la nécessité de préserver la race des sorciers en privilégiant les sangs-purs.

C'était une aberration, une ignominie qui le mettait hors de lui à chaque fois. Par moment, il arrivait à se contrôler mais de temps en temps ça lui échappait. Il recevait alors un châtiment qui dépendait de l'humeur de ses parents : de la privation de dessert à des coups de fouets en passant par l'isolement... Depuis le début des vacances, il n'avait eu que deux corrections. Preuve de sa sagesse et de sa maturité selon ses parents, preuve de sa maîtrise de lui-même selon Sirius.

A Poudlard, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait être lui. C'était un plaisir. Il avait trouvé en James plus qu'un copain. Ils étaient inséparables. James était drôle, et avec lui, l'imagination de Sirius pouvait s'exprimer. D'accord, c'était souvent pour autre chose que les devoirs et souvent aux détriments des autres, et ça leur avait déjà valu quelques retenues.

Mais aussi quelques fous-rires...

Evidemment, ses parents en avaient eu écho, et les retenues à Poudlard lui avaient valu aussi quelques réprimandes chez lui. Ca ne les empêchait pas de continuer.

Sirius jeta un oeil vers sa malle ouverte. Il y avait ses affaires de Poudlard, dont quelques devoirs à rendre à la rentrée.

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de les faire. Après tout, on était le jour de Noël, non ?

Il préfèrerait s'amuser. Oui, mais à quoi ?

Il fit le tour de sa chambre, désoeuvré.

Il sortit quelques livres, pour les jeter, euh...poser négligemment sur le lit. Il retrouva un vieux ballon-lumineux, reste de l'année précédente. Il le gonfla. Il fonctionnait encore.

En cherchant sous son lit, il retrouva sa boîte à figurines. Il les sortit. C'était son jeu préféré quand il était petit...

Encore maintenant, décida-t-il, renversant la boîte sur le lit. Il y avait près d'une cinquantaine de personnages. Des sorciers avec des robes jaunes et or, vertes et argent, bleu et bronze, jaune et noir, les quatre couleurs des maisons de Poudlard. Sirius les connaissait bien, son père les lui avait expliquées il y a longtemps. « _Les plus belles sont quand même les vertes et or, tu ne trouves pas, Sirius ? _»

Sirius attrapa un rouge et or et le fit se battre avec un vert et argent. Le premier gagna, bien sûr.

- Et c'est un Gryffondor qui gagne ! Les rouge et or sont les plus forts !

Puis le garçon s'intéressa aux autres. Il y avait vraiment tout un tas de créatures : dragons, fantômes, elfes de maison, licornes, gobelins et géants, et même une représentation de ronflakcornu, ainsi qu'un loup-garou.

Sirius l'attrapa pour l'examiner de tous les côtés. Ce n'était qu'un personnage, mais il semblait y chercher quelque chose.

- C'est un peu ça, se dit-il. Un côté tranquille et un côté loup. Mais tu n'as pas les mêmes cheveux , continua-t-il en souriant. Et toi, tu ne parles pas !

Il pensait à Remus Lupin. Leur camarade de chambre.

A Poudlard, ils étaient 4 à partager la même chambre. James et lui, mais aussi deux autres garçons de leur âge : Peter, assez petit et un peu potelet, et Remus.

Remus les avait longtemps intrigués, James et lui. Régulièrement, il s'absentait. Pour des raisons très diverses : sa mère malade, un de ses oncles s'était blessé, son père avait besoin de lui... Toujours des excuses. Et toujours il revenait, très pâle...

James et lui avaient cherché de longues heures la réponse. Ils avaient fini par noter que ces absences se produisaient tous les 28 jours, et ils avaient examiné beaucoup de livres avant de tomber sur le bon : _« Symptômes et traitements des principales affections des sorciers. » _Un gros livre très abîmé, trouvé sur une étagère, tout en bas d'un mur, dans le classement « Divers ».

Dans les premières pages, figuraient plusieurs tableaux sensés vous aider à déterminer le genre d'affection dont vous étiez atteint. Cela allait du simple rhume à la pneumonie sur une page, du simple bouton de fièvre à la varicelle sur une autre, etc...

Après avoir consulté pratiquement tous les tableaux, ils étaient arrivés à celui qui déterminait si vous étiez atteint d'une simple infection due à une égratignure au tétanos, en passant par :

Morsure de loup-garou.

Les symptômes étaient évidents, clairs, et très semblables à ce qu'ils pouvaient deviner chez leur camarade de classe. Ils avaient ensuite eu la confirmation la lune suivante. Remus était un loup-garou. Loin de s'en formaliser, les deux garçons avaient trouvé cela « extraordinaire », « génial », « fabuleux », et autres qualificatifs de ce genre.

Sirius eut un sourire sarcastique : si ses parents savaient... nul doute qu'ils le retireraient de l'école.

Pourtant, Remus, avec ce handicap, était encore plus intéressant. Sirius avait été, et restait, fasciné par ce côté obscur de son camarade. Il l'avait vu sous un autre angle. Remus au début, ne lui apparaissait que quelconque, un de ces « premiers de la classe » qui ne pensait qu'à travailler... Toujours le nez dans ses livres. Trop sérieux, avait-il jugé.

Mais la réalité était toute autre. Il se devait de réussir, à cause de ce problème. Il devait réussir à rattraper les cours qu'il manquait tous les mois... Sirius était admiratif. Tous les mois, il devait supporter une transformation terrible, tous les mois, il revenait avec des cicatrices.

Oui, Sirius avait découvert Remus. Et autant il partageait tout avec James, autant il avait une espèce de fascination, d'admiration muette pour Remus.

Comment pouvait-il supporter ça tous les mois, sans se rebeller...Et supporter ces blessures...

Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais comment ? S'ils étaient des animaux eux aussi, au moins ils pourraient partager ces moments difficiles... S'ils étaient des animaux...

Sirius fronça les sourcils... Des sorciers animaux, où avait-il entendu ou lu quelque chose à ce propos ? Oui, bien sûr ! Le premier cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall... c'est un animagi ! Elle n'en n'avait pas parlé après ce jour-là mais les élèves avaient été très impressionnés par sa transformation.

Et si elle, elle pouvait y arriver, alors eux aussi pourraient le faire !

Cette pensée motiva Sirius : il allait inciter James à devenir animagi...

* * *

_On se rapproche de ce que vous attendez, n'est-ce pas? _

_Mais ici, ils n'ont encore que 12 ans... _

_Je tenais aussi à remercier celles qui reviewent... _


	11. Noël 10

_D'abord, un merci à vous d'être toujours au rendez-vous...  
Un merci spécial à celles qui envoient des reviews et que je ne peux remercier directement parce qu'elles ne mettent pas d'adresse..._

_Merci vraiment pour vos reviews, c'est vrai qu'elle sont des récompenses...  
_

* * *

**Noël 10  
**

**25 Décembre 1972**

- En tout cas, c'est le dernier Noël que je passe dans cette maison !

Le garçon qui venait de s'exprimer avait 13 ans, était de grande stature pour son âge, brun aux cheveux mi-longs et ses yeux gris-bleus lançaient des éclairs.

- tu n'as pas à nous parler sur ce ton ! L'homme qui avait répondu sur le même ton agressif était son père, grand et fort, très élégant et d'une certaine distinction, même dans ce moment de colère.

vous non plus, vous n'avez pas à parler comme ça ! Vous me considérez comme un chien, pas plus ! Je vous considère pareil !

Là, c'en était trop pour le père qui attrapa sa baguette et la brandit vers l'adolescent, sans toutefois oser s'en servir.

- c'est ça, menace moi ! Tu es encore plus fort que moi, mais profites en, ça ne durera pas !

La voix était ironique.

- Va dans ta chambre, immédiatement !

- Avec plaisir, ainsi je n'aurai pas à supporter vos discussions obscènes !

- Sirius ! implora une voix féminine, visiblement la mère.

- Et vous pouvez garder vos cadeaux, je n'en veux pas ! Ce disant, Sirius jeta deux livres par terre, rageusement, avant de quitter la pièce.

Walburga et Orion se regardèrent, avec un mélange de résignation et d'incompréhension. Ils avaient toujours eu du mal avec leur fils aîné. Pourtant, ils avaient cru l'élever dans une certaine tradition familiale, avec des valeurs sûres. Rien ne semblait devoir l'atteindre: ni les punitions, ni les châtiments...Comment était-il devenu si différent d'eux ?

Orion soupira :

- je ne sais pas quoi faire, Walburga chérie, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire avec lui...

- moi non plus, Orion. Il a toujours été comme ça... Nous n'y pouvons rien. Il y a toujours eu un dissident à chaque génération de Black.

- Mais il y a déjà Andromeda pour cette génération. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il n'y en n'ait pas chez nous...

Orion s'était rapproché de Walburga et s'assit près d'elle sur le canapé.

- heureusement, nous avons Regulus, le consola-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est drôle comme ils sont différents...

- Regulus est un vrai Black. Il a peut-être une intelligence moins vive que son frère mais il est travailleur. Et il est dans la maison de ses ancêtres. Nul doute qu'il nous apportera toute la fierté que son frère ne nous a pas donnée.

- Tu as raison, je suis très fier qu 'il soit à Serpentard. J'avoue que j'ai eu peur qu'il ne suive les traces de son frère.

- Que penses-tu de laisser Sirius à Poudlard pour le prochain Noël ?

- Je suis d'accord. A chaque fois qu'il revient ici ce ne sont que des disputes avec lui. Tout le monde y gagnera en tranquillité.

Orion hocha la tête. Sa femme avait raison, mais quelque part, ça lui déchirait le cœur de ne pas avoir ses enfants pour Noël. Après tout, Sirius était son fils...

Dans sa chambre, Sirius fulminait. Il détestait ses parents. Il ne voulait plus les voir...Il en oubliait de se réjouir de n'avoir pas reçu de châtiment corporel... Il avait pourtant encore failli...

Comme il regrettait de ne pas être resté à Poudlard ! Certes, James n'y était pas, mais au moins, il n'aurait pas à supporter ses parents.

Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Toujours à parler de sang-pur, de supériorité... Mais à Poudlard, il y avait plein de sangs-mêlés, et qui valaient mille fois mieux qu'eux.

Il avait été à deux doigts de parler de Remus... Un loup-garou qui les valait au centuple ! Mais il s'était abstenu. D'abord parce qu'il savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée : ses parents auraient pu se plaindre au ministère et qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer après... Surtout pour leur camarade... Et aussi parce qu'il avait cette admiration profonde pour Remus, et qu'il n'était pas prêt à parler de cette admiration à quiconque. Même à James. Il avait juste dit qu'il le trouvait très courageux et qu'il était épaté par ce qu'il était. Sirius ne savait pas trop pourquoi il n'avait pas dit que c'était plus que ça, que c'était une admiration réelle et profonde, mais il ne l'avait pas dit... Alors le dire devant ses parents !!!

Il eut un mouvement rageur.

Il s'assit sur son lit. Il se demanda comment se passait ce Noël chez les Potter. Il pouvait juste imaginer ce que c'était que d'avoir un père et une mère tendres, aimables... Il soupira. Il aurait bien voulu connaître ça. Si son père avait été l'oncle Alphard, il était sûr que rien ne serait arrivé...

L'oncle Alphard. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il soupçonnait ses parents de faire exprès de ne pas l'inviter quand lui était là. Ce serait bien leur genre !

Comme s'il était responsable de sa différence ! Mais non, il n'y était pour rien. C'était simplement quelque chose qu'il avait en lui, comme le choixpeau l'avait senti...

Poudlard... Il soupira à cette pensée. Il y était bien. Avec des amis supers !

Et il ne s'y ennuyait pas. Il y avait une foule de choses à faire. Entre les cours et les repas, ils avaient juste le temps de faire quelques blagues, de parcourir le château, les couloirs, les passages qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être les seuls à connaître...

Pfff... Il soupira encore.

A ce moment, son frère entra dans sa chambre :

- je ne t'ai jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer ? l'agressa Sirius.

- Excuses-moi... Je venais voir si tu voulais faire une partie d'échecs avec moi ? demanda Regulus.

- avec un Serpentard, jamais !

- Je suis aussi ton frère, et je suis sûr que tu t'ennuie tout seul...

- Non, pas du tout ! répondit Sirius, un peu moins assuré.

- Allez, viens jouer avec moi !

Sirius regarda sa malle avec ses livres, et jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère. C'est vrai qu'il s'ennuyait légèrement, et une partie avec son frère serait mieux que rien. En plus, il était sûr de le battre...

- d'accord.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur le bureau de Sirius, qu'il avait débarrassé d'un revers de manche.

La partie était bien entamée quand Regulus osa :

- tu sais, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça à nos parents...

- et eux, tu crois qu'ils me parlent bien, peut-être ?

- mais ce sont nos parents...

- raison de plus...

Il y eut un silence, brisé par le bruit d'un pion qui s'écroulait sous les coups d'un cavalier.

- tu es trop petit pour comprendre, continua Sirius Toi tu es comme ils le souhaitent, tu fais toujours tout comme eux le veulent. Pas moi... Je ne suis pas comme eux...

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour les provoquer, dit sagement son frère.

- Je ne les provoque pas... Ils m'énervent avec leur manie de « sang-pur » !

- Tu sais, ils n'ont pas tort... C'est vrai qu'on est plus fort que les autres. Ca se voit à Poudlard...

- N'importe quoi ! Il y a plein de sangs-mêlés à Poudlard, et ils sont aussi bons élèves que nous...

Devant l'air dubitatif de Regulus, il ajouta :

- oui, même dans ta maison, à Serpentard, il y a des sangs-mêlés, et ce ne sont pas les derniers de la classe...

- tu dis ça pour Severus ?

- Servilus, oui... Il s'y connait en magie noire... et c'est un sang-mêlé !

- C'est pour ça que vous n'arrêtez pas de l'embêter, Potter et toi ?

- C'est juste un petit pleurnichard... fit Sirius, et s'il arrêtait de nous suivre tout le temps, on l'embêterait moins... Il est simplement jaloux de nous !

- N'importe quoi ! On ne peut pas être jaloux d'une bande d'imbéciles qui ne pensent qu'à s'amuser aux dépens des autres !

- On n'est pas des imbéciles. On est les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard ! Et échec !

- Quelle modestie !railla Regulus. Ca m'étonnerait...

- Tu n'as qu'à voir nos résultats... James et moi, on n'a que des O et des E...

- Oui, mais vous avez aussi le maximum en retenue !

- On s'en fiche... On est quand même les meilleurs. Echec et mat !

* * *

_OK, ce chapitre n'est peut-être pas très top, mais j'espère que le prochain rattrapera ça!!! _


	12. Noël 11

_Bon, alors au nombre de reviews que vous m'avez laissées hier, je suppose que celui d'hier ne vous a pas trop plu..._

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira davantage!_

* * *

**Noël 11**

**25 Décembre 1973**

Lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux ce jour-là, ce fut sans le stress de se retrouver avec ses parents. Ils avaient accepté qu'il passe les vacances et les fêtes de fin d'année à Poudlard. Ouf !

C'était vraiment le plus beau cadeau qu'ils puissent lui faire !

Il regarda vers les lits de ses amis. Ils étaient tous repartis dans leurs familles. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Il avait cent mille choses à faire. On ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer à Poudlard !

Et au pied de son lit, il avait... des cadeaux !

Il les ouvrit avec empressement. D'abord ce paquet long, qui avait la forme... d'un balai !

Un balai tout neuf ! Le sien n'avait que 4 ans, d'accord, mais un neuf ! Chouette ! Il serait invincible au quidditch ! Il regarda la carte jointe, c'était un cadeau de son oncle Alphard ! Il avait dû apprendre qu'il ne passerait pas le Noël avec ses parents. Sinon, il ne lui aurait certainement pas envoyé un aussi beau cadeau. Ces dernières années, ses cadeaux pour Sirius avaient été soit confisqués soit carrément pas remis.

Sirius embrassa la carte : « Alphard, tu es le meilleur ! »

Un autre paquet révèla une boîte à nécessaire à balai. Ca lui venait de sa cousine Andromeda, elle avait du savoir qu'Alphard lui enverrait un balai. Elle avait joint une photo d'elle avec son mari et leur tout petit bébé. Sirius la regarda et posa la photo sur sa table de nuit. Il savait qu'elle ne voyait plus sa famille : son mari était d'origine moldue. Il avait l'air sympa, ou peut-être était-ce justement ça qui le rendait sympathique aux yeux de Sirius. Sa cousine l'invitait d'ailleurs aux prochaines vacances. Il soupira, il doutait que ses parents soient d'accord.

- vivement que j'aie 17 ans ! soupira-t-il.

Les autres cadeaux étaient une grosse boîte de choco-grenouilles offerte par James, une plus petite boîte avec des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue qui venait de Peter, et une dernière boîte avec des chocolats divers, de la part de Remus.

Sirius plissa les yeux. Il prit la boîte de chocolats. Il la regarda. Ca lui faisait plaisir. Il aurait eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi, mais cette boîte lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Autant que le balai ? Différemment mais autant.

Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une boîte de chocolats. Même pas une grosse. Elle était de forme ovale, avec un dessin de lion dessus. Ni grosse, ni originale, mais.. Il prit la carte jointe : « de la part de Remus ». Il n'y avait rien d'autre d'écrit.

Juste ce petit mot... Sirius le regarda encore. Et encore. Il le mit à côté de la photo.

Pourquoi juste ce petit mot lui procurait cette drôle d'émotion? Parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'estime pour Remus ! Plus que de l'estime, il avait de l'admiration pour Remus.

Depuis qu'il savait qu'il était un loup-garou.

C'est incroyable comme Remus était courageux. Bien plus que James et Peter et lui... Il revenait de ses transformations pâle, affaibli. Sirius et James voyaient les nouvelles cicatrices bien que Remus essaie de les cacher. Et il devait rattraper les cours.

Et malgré tout cela, Remus trouvait la force de sourire, de dire que ce n'était rien, que ça s'était bien passé... Oui, Sirius le trouvait très courageux.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider, concrètement. Il y avait bien cette idée qu'il avait eue il y quelques années, de devenir animagus, mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile et plus long que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ.

Il fallait pratiquer la métamorphose, sans relâche. C'est ce qu'il faisait, souvent avec James, qui avait adhéré à son projet avec enthousiasme. Ils avaient commencé par étudier le « Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose », réservé aux 4èmes et 5èmes années, l'année dernière puis avaient commencé le « Manuel de métamorphose avancée » destiné aux 6èmes années en fin d'année scolaire.

Ils avaient aussi cherché des informations sur le processus dans d'autres livres à la bibliothèque. Partout était écrit que c'était difficile et risqué. Mais cela n'avait pas découragé les deux amis. Ils avançaient, doucement mais sûrement. Et Sirius imaginait la tête que ferait Remus en les voyant. Il serait très content, certainement...

Sirius regarda autour de lui, attrapa une de ses pantoufles, la transforma aisément en grenouille et joua un moment avec l'animal avant de lui rendre sa forme ...

James lui manquait quand même. Il aurait voulu partager ce bonheur qu'il sentait en lui avec quelqu'un. Dire qu'il se sentait bien. Dire qu'il était content de ses cadeaux. Dire qu'il aimait le chocolat. Dire...

Il alla prendre un petit miroir carré qui était sur sa table de chevet et dit à voix haute :

- James Potter !

Un moment passa. C'était aussi une des inventions des deux amis. Ils l'avaient imaginée un soir où ils avaient été en retenue, dans des endroits différents. Un moyen de communiquer à l'insu des autres. Il recommença :

- James Potter !

Mais toujours sans aucun résultat.

Sirius soupira, c'était normal pour un jour comme celui-ci. Il jeta le miroir sur son lit, haussa les épaules, attrapa la boîte de chocolats, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il relut le petit mot tout en prenant un chocolat et se décida à sortir du dortoir. Il avait envie de dire qu'il était heureux en ce matin de Noël. Juste heureux, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans les couloirs de Poudlard, surtout en ce matin de Noël. Les quelques élèves présents devaient être en train d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux, ou d'écrire des remerciements.

Sirius arriva dans le grand hall. Il était magnifiquement décoré. Il y avait des sapins de part et d'autre, un grand alternant avec un petit. Les grands étaient décorés dans des tons or et argent, les petits de couleurs vives. C'était très réussi. Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit encore plus. Il entama une chanson de Noël :

_"We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas "_

Et comme décidément, il était très heureux, il se mit à sautiller tout en agitant sa baguette en rythme, ce qui provoqua une pluie de fleurs de toutes couleurs dans le hall.

Semblant ne pas s'en apercevoir, il continua son chemin, toujours sautillant et agitant sa baguette:

_"And a happy New Year  
Glad tidings we bring  
To you and your kin; (ici il fit une grimace)  
Glad tidings for Christmas  
And a happy New Year!"_

Il arriva dans la grande salle, décorée elle aussi de guirlandes épaisses et brillantes, pendantes le long des murs et au-dessus des tables, tenant par magie.

Sirius s'arrêta sur le pallier, les yeux brillants, émerveillé comme un enfant devant son premier sapin.

Il ouvrit la boîte de chocolats, en prit un puis deux, puis commença à chanter un nouveau chant :

_« On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree._

_On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. _"

Et comme dans le hall, il fit de grands mouvements de son bras tenant sa baguette magique, ce qui eut pour effet une pluie de plumes de toutes formes dans l'air...

_»On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree!"_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Je me demande qui a fait ça! murmura le professeur McGonagall en pénétrant dans le hall.

- Je me le demande, mais c'est sûrement quelqu'un qui est très heureux... répondit Dumbledore en lui prenant le bras pour entrer dans la grande salle. Et peut-être aussi amoureux, qui sait... et il se mit à fredonner, tout en ramassant une belle plume blanche :

_On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

_Pour ne rien vous cacher, j 'avoue que j'aime bien celui-ci..._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez..._


	13. Noël 12

_Je sens que vous allez me haïr..._

_Ah, et puis pour celui-là j'ai un très beau dessin... Vous connaissez l'adresse: www . lesyeuxdanslesetoiles . com

* * *

_

**Noël 12** (Sirius a 15ans ½ ; 5ème année à Poudlard)

**25 Décembre 1974**

Sirius ouvrit un oeil. Puis l'autre.

C'était le matin de Noël, mais il était à Poudlard. Cette année, James était resté ainsi que Remus. James parce que ses parents lui avaient laissé le choix : aller chez leurs amis de Bedwitch ou rester à Poudlard, et Remus parce que son grand-père avait dû se faire hospitaliser et que ses parents étaient auprès de sa grand-mère pour l'aider. Il n'y avait que Peter qui était rentré chez lui, malgré sa demande...

Sirius sauta de son lit plus qu'il n'en descendit, et ouvrit les rideaux encore tirés de James :

- hé ! Debout, vieille branche ! Allez, debout !

Et comme il ne bougeait pas assez vite à son goût, il tira sur la couverture d'un geste vif, ce qui provoqua enfin une réaction de James.

- quoi, il y a le feu ? Où ça ? Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens, essayant d'y voir quelque chose malgré sa myopie et ses cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

- mais non, patate ! Tu oublies quel jour on est ? C'est Noël, James !

Sirius était tout excité et James soupira. Il mit ses lunettes, se frotta les cheveux, histoire de leur mettre un peu d'ordre, et regarda enfin vers Sirius. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sirius avait les yeux brillants d'excitation, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et surtout cet air irrésistible qui le rendait si séduisant aux yeux de la gente féminine de Poudlard.

- j'arrive, Siry, j'arrive ! Et il se dépêcha à son tour de se lever.

- Sirius se tourna vers le lit de Remus. Il hésita, se tourna vers James.

- et bien ? demanda celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On lui fait maintenant ?

- Ben oui, tu veux attendre quoi ?

- Qu'il soit bien réveillé... On pourrait peut-être attendre qu'il ait ouvert ses cadeaux...

- Pfff, soupira James. Tu me fatigues, mon vieux... Tu n'arrêtes pas de changer d'idée. Un coup on lui fait au réveil, un coup après les cadeaux, un autre dehors... Et ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu me saoules avec ça... C'est quoi ton problème ?

Sirius regarda James, les sourcils levés.

- et s'il n'appréciait pas ?

- trop tard, Sirius ! James fronça les sourcils : ça fait bientôt trois ans qu'on essaie d'y arriver. Alors maintenant qu'on a réussi, on va pas mettre tout par terre, ok ? On le fait... Je veux bien que tu hésites sur le moment, mais c'est tout ce que je t'accorde. Encore que je pense que ce serait vraiment sympa d'y aller maintenant.

Sirius secoua la tête.

- allez, viens, on y va... reprit James. Je ne vais pas te laisser y réfléchir plus parce que je sens que tu vas me prendre la tête toute la journée et aujourd'hui, c'est Noël ! Alors on y va, et c'est tout !

Et sur ces paroles, James se transforma en un cerf magnifique, pour redevenir aussitôt l'adolescent qu'il était et rajouter :

- et dépêches-toi un peu, parce que là, je suis un peu à l'étroit dans cette chambre...

Il se retransforma et Sirius n'eut d'autre choix que se transformer à son tour, lui en énorme chien noir. Lui était un peu moins à l'étroit et se dirigea vers le lit de Remus. Haut sur pattes, il avança sa tête jusqu'à celle du garçon qui dormait encore.

Sirius, ou plutôt le chien, posa une de ses grosses pattes sur le lit de Remus, frôlant le garçon. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il aperçut le chien, surpris et un peu effrayé, mais lorsqu'il aperçut le cerf, il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête et murmura :

- je dois me réveiller, je dois me réveiller...

Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne marcha pas. Au contraire, le chien mit les deux pattes avant sur son lit, se dressant sur son arrière, ce qui le fit paraître encore plus énorme, et le cerf secoua sa tête.

Remus les regarda, il ne comprenait plus ni où il était ni ce qui se passait.

James et Sirius reprirent leur forme humaine. La bouche de Remus s'ouvrit et oublia de se fermer. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Il les fixait sans comprendre.

- Joyeux Noël, Remus ! dit Sirius, aussitôt suivi de James.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Remus.

- Notre cadeau pour toi... dit James.

- Comment ça, votre cadeau pour moi ?

- Oui, on y a travaillé depuis qu'on sait que tu es loup-garou... expliqua Sirius.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez travaillé la métamorphose pour arriver à...

- ...à être animagus, oui ! Pour que tu ne sois plus tout seul les nuits de pleine lune, compléta Sirius.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda James, se transformant un moment en cerf.

Remus n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ses amis. Des animagus ! Ils étaient devenus des animagus ! Il avait du mal à le croire...

- ferme ta bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche ! rit James.

- Alors, Remus, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

Remus inspira. Vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- mais comment avez-vous fait ?

- oh, ça, des jours et des jours de pratique de la métamorphose... Sans rire, McGonagall serait contente si elle voyait le travail qu'on a fait ! dit Sirius.

- on a étudié les sept années de métamorphose en trois ans ! approuva James.

- Mais vous savez que c'est interdit, ça ? les refroidit un peu Remus.

- Ce n'est pas interdit, précisa James, c'est juste qu'il est conseillé de se faire recenser...

- Ce que vous avez l'intention de faire, je présume ?

James et Sirius se regardèrent et choisirent d'un accord tacite de ne pas répondre. Ils avaient envisagé de le faire, mais finalement avaient renoncé. Du moins dans un premier temps, ils préféraient de ne pas le faire...

- comme ça, on pourra rester avec toi... dit Sirius.

- On sait que le loup ne fera rien aux animaux près de lui, continua James. On l'a lu dans les livres...

- Et dire que je croyais que vous étiez en train de travailler pendant tout ce temps ! soupira Remus.

- Mais on travaillait !

Remus les regarda et marqua un temps de silence. Les deux autres le regardaient, en souriant. Enfin, au début parce que leurs sourires commençaient à fondre.

Remus ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- et vous avez fait ça pour moi ? sa voix n'était pas très assurée.

- Rien que pour toi, répondit Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté de Remus.

Celui-ci leva les sourcils, incrédule. Ses yeux se mirent à briller un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et Sirius qui s'en aperçut, sentit l'émotion le gagner. Il se transforma alors en chien et s'assit devant Remus, penchant sa tête en le regardant.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air de chien battu de l'animal. Il lui caressa la tête :

- oui, tu es un bon chien... Avec une belle fourrure. Et comme le chien posait sa grosse patte sur lui, il ajouta : et de belles grosses pattes... Est-ce que si je t'appelais Patmol, ça t'irait ?

Le chien aboya et lécha Remus qui rit de plus belle...

- joyeux Noël, Remus ! dirent ensemble James et Sirius, revenu à sa forme originale.

* * *

_Ben oui, c'est pas encore **le** chapitre que vous attendez. Mais rassurez-vous, il n'est plus très loin..._

_Il faut leur laisser le temps de grandir à ces petits!!!_


	14. Noël 13

_Ah!!!! _

_Nous y voilà..._

_J'espère que vous ne serea pas déçues..._

_Je tiens à le repréciser, parce que ce n'était pas évident jusque là (quoique...)_

_ceci est un** slash**: relation amoureuse entre deux garçons..._

_Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas...  
_

* * *

**Noël 13 (16ans ½ 6ème année à Poudlard)**

**25 Décembre 1975**

Lorsque Sirius tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, cela lui provoqua un mal de tête incroyable. Il les referma aussitôt. Il hésita : devait-il essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées ou devait-il continuer à essayer de dormir un peu ?

Ne pas penser. Ne pas se poser de question. Brusquement, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, et il ouvrit les yeux : on était le 25 décembre...Noël quoi !

- Merde, pensa-t-il, qu'est-ce que je tiens !

Lorsque enfin il réussit à y voir suffisamment clair, il s'aperçut qu'il était allongé devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il voulut lever la tête, mais y renonça. Il essaya ensuite de porter ses mains à sa tête, mais l'une d'entre elles était coincée. Il tira dessus et la dégagea. Il la passa sur son visage, comme si ce geste avait pu retirer son mal de tête. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Il soupira. Puisqu'il ne pouvait bouger qu'un minimum, il pouvait peut-être au moins tourner la tête pour voir si les autres étaient aussi frais que lui...

Effectivement, il aperçut James juste sur sa droite. Enfin, juste les cheveux, parce que James lui tournait le dos. Mais il avait étendu ses bras devant lui, non loin de quelques bouteilles vides...

A côté de James, presque à ses pieds, il y avait Peter. Peter et son visage d'angelot. Il dormait en chien de fusil.

Sirius sourit, puis plus sérieusement tourna la tête sur sa gauche. Remus dormait la tête tournée vers lui. Il avait comme un sourire sur les lèvres. Sirius plissa les yeux, regarda à nouveau Remus, sourit à nouveau puis se rendormit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Sirius avait un peu moins mal à la tête. Remus était toujours endormi près de lui. Par contre, lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit que James était parti. Peter, lui, dormait encore aussi.

Sirius avait les idées un peu plus claires. Il se rappelait maintenant qu'hier soir, ils avaient fait la fête tous les 4, après le réveillon organisé par Dumbledore pour ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard.

C'était le premier Noël des Maraudeurs ensemble, et ils avaient arrosé ça comme il se doit. Ils avaient certes un peu bu, du purfeu d'excellente qualité, mais ils avaient aussi beaucoup ri et chanté.

Et Sirius se souvenait aussi d'un moment où ils avaient parlé, ou essayé de parler sérieusement. Quel en était le sujet ? Impossible de s'en rappeler... Oh, ça ne devait pas être si important. En fait, ça ne l'était pas. Ce qui était plus important, c'est ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là. Certes, c'était arrivé à cause de ce qui s'était dit, mais Sirius ne gardait en mémoire que ce qui c'était passé.

Certainement, James avait dû le taquiner un peu, pour faire rire les autres maraudeurs. Et curieusement, Remus avait dit quelque chose, sans doute pour le défendre... Quoi ? Ca, ça restait sombre, mais Sirius avait trouvé cette réponse à son goût, et emporté par son ivresse, avait attrapé Remus par les épaules et avait déposé un bisou sur sa joue. Simplement. Naturellement.

Remus n'avait rien dit, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. A part peut-être cette légère rougeur... Mais elle pouvait être due à l'alcool...

Sirius l'avait fait de façon spontanée, presque anodine. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant l'avait marqué. C'était une émotion très vive, un sentiment très chaud. Ca n'avait été qu'une demi-surprise pour lui. Parce que en réalité, c'était loin d'être aussi anodin que cela le paraissait. Sirius savait qu'il l'avait fait parce qu'il en avait envie. C'était quelque chose d'enfoui à l'intérieur, depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait dire depuis quand.

- debout les marmottes !

James arrivait de la douche et secoua ses cheveux trempés sur ses amis encore allongés. Sirius secoua la tête :

- James ! arrête !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, il pleut ? demanda Peter, la voix encore complètement ensommeillée.

Il n'y a que Remus qui ne dit rien, mais qui émit une sorte de grognement.

Bon gré, mal gré, les maraudeurs se levèrent.

Sirius s'étira, tout en jetant un oeil vers Remus, qui se leva péniblement, en se tenant la tête.

- les gars, je vous propose un petit déjeuner solide avant d'ouvrir vos cadeaux. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- bonne idée, je meurs de faim, dit Sirius.

- Moi aussi, dirent en chœur les deux autres.

- Allez, viens, Sirius, on va le chercher à la cuisine.

Les deux maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Il était trop tard pour le petit déjeuner normal, mais les elfes de maison auraient sûrement quelque chose à leur donner.

Sirius repensait à la veille. Est-ce que Remus s'en souvenait aussi ? Est-ce qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose aussi ou pas ?

Lui gardait ça en tête. Parce qu'il avait depuis très longtemps envie de ce contact avec Remus. C'était quelque chose de bizarre. Rien à voir avec ce que James ressentait pour Lily, non. C'était juste un besoin de contact physique, un besoin impérieux. Sans doute le fait d'être devenu animagus n'y était pas étranger. Sous sa forme animale, Sirius s'était trouvé plus d'une fois en contact avec le loup.

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, ce qui eut l'avantage de leur éclaircir les idées, ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Sirius guettait la réaction de Remus du coin de l'œil. Il lui avait acheté un jeu d'échecs sorciers. Celui de Remus était très vieux et usé, certaines pièces étaient abîmées et n'arrivaient que difficilement à se reconstituer lorsqu'elles étaient frappées par un cavalier. Et Remus adorait jouer aux échecs.

Lorsque enfin Remus ouvrit le cadeau de Sirius, ses yeux s'agrandirent et se mirent à pétiller. Il ne retint pas un « wouah... »

Faussement absorbé par un livre, Sirius sourit. Son cadeau plaisait. C'était important pour lui. Que son cadeau plaise à Remus. Pour des raisons obscures. Sans doute parce qu'il avait toujours beaucoup admiré Remus. Sans doute aussi cette année plus encore, à cause de cette idiote de blague qu'il avait fait... Il ne voulait pas décevoir Remus. Et la tête de celui-ci devant le jeu l'assurait que non, il ne le décevait pas.

Remus releva enfin la tête et posa son regard sur Sirius, qui le perçut et à son tour le regarda. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Sirius repensa alors à ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il eut furieusement envie de recommencer, de prendre Remus par les épaules. Il avait envie de ce contact. Il sourit, un peu gêné.

Remus se rapprocha de lui :

- merci, ça me fait très plaisir. Vraiment.

Et en disant cela, il déposa une bise sur la joue de Sirius.

Sirius rosit à peine, son sourire s'élargit :

- de rien...répondit-il.

Il pensait arriver à se dominer, mais sa main partit avant qu'il ne réagisse, et il caressa la joue de Remus. Un bref instant, avant de la retirer, mais cette fois sans se sentir gêné, Remus lui sourit toujours.

C'était vraiment un beau Noël pensa Sirius, en baissant les yeux vers ses propres cadeaux.. Non seulement Remus n'avait pas oublié la veille, mais visiblement, il n'avait rien contre. Peut-être même pourrait-il recommencer. Poser sa main sur son épaule. Lui prendre la main. Sirius ressentait vivement ce besoin de contact. Et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Remus, celui-ci le lut clairement dans ses yeux. Il lui répondit simplement par un sourire, mais ce genre de sourire qui voulait dire beaucoup plus que ça, qui était comme un accord tacite.

Oui, c'était vraiment un beau Noël et ce serait certainement une très bonne année...

* * *

_Alors? _

_Hmmm... Ce Noël mériterait bien une fic pour lui tout seul, non ?_

_On verra après les fêtes, peut-être...Si vous êtes bien sages, je tenterai l'histoire entre ce Noël et le suivant...  
_


	15. Noël 14

_Dans ce Noël, j'ai glissé des paroles d'une chanson. Spécial clin d'oeil à Sorn The Lucifer's Angel..._

* * *

**Noël 14** _( Sirius a 17ans ½ , 7ème année à Poudlard)_

**25 Décembre 1976**

Sirius soupira. C'était le jour de Noël, et il se retrouvait tout seul à Poudlard. Drôle de Noël.

Il n'avait pas envie de se lever.

Il soupira à nouveau. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé ce dernier Noël. Il en voulait un peu à ses amis de ne pas être restés avec lui. Mais James avait été appelé par ses parents, sa mère ne se sentait pas très bien et le voulait à ses côtés pour Noël.

Peter avait une réunion de famille importante : les 100 ans de son arrière-tante.

Quant à Remus... Sirius eut un petit sourire triste. Remus avait été réclamé aussi pour une raison familiale... Il n'y avait que lui qui était resté. Pas d'obligation familiale. Il grimaça : il n'avait pour ainsi dire plus de famille. Il les avait quittés l'année dernière en très mauvais termes. Ils l'avaient renié et il ne les avait plus revus. Il avait passé l'été chez les parents de James.

Drôle d'année pensa-t-il. Il se souvenait du Noël de l'an dernier comme si c'était hier Pour une raison très simple : c'était ce jour-là qu'avait débuté sa relation un peu... particulière avec Remus.

Il préférait dire « relation particulière » que « sortir avec », le terme que James employait.

A proprement parlé, il ne « sortait » pas vraiment avec. Ils se tenaient par la main, ou l'un ou l'autre passait son bras autour des épaules de l'autre, ils échangeaient des baisers. Mais d'abord, jamais en public, et ensuite, ce n'était pas ce que Sirius appelait « sortir avec ». James ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de différent et souvent ils se chamaillaient à ce propos. Ce n'était pas « sortir avec » parce qu'il n'y avait pas de notion sexuelle. C'était simplement par.. euh simple attirance physique ? Là, James ne comprenait plus rien au discours de Sirius. Une simple attirance physique qui n'était pas sexuelle ? Et « relation particulière » qui ne voulait pas dire « sortir avec » ? Non, vraiment, Sirius était complètement à côté de la plaque ! Ou il était fou... James hésitait entre les deux, ce qui était sûr c'est que son ami n'était pas très cohérent...

Mais Sirius n'en démordait pas. Enfin, il en était de moins en moins certain... Parce qu'il devait avouer qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à réfréner son besoin de prendre Remus dans ses bras. Parce qu'il devait reconnaître aussi qu'embrasser Remus lui causait un trouble qui se traduisait de plus en plus par une réaction... qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler autrement que sexuelle, si vous voyez ce qu'on veut dire...

D'ailleurs, rien qu'à cette pensée...

Sirius sourit.

En ce matin de Noël, seul dans la chambre des Maraudeurs, c'est Remus qui lui manquait. Enormément. Terriblement. Il soupira, et se retourna dans le lit de Remus. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. C'était ce qu'il faisait quand Remus lui manquait trop en ces jours de vacances. Dormir dans son lit, avec son odeur.

Il devait bien le reconnaître, il était accro à Remus. Il supportait de moins en moins d'être séparé de lui.

Déjà, il y avait eu cet été. Mais Sirius s'en était défendu. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble... (bien sûr, c'est absolument différent, s'était moqué James.)

Mais cette fois, au bout seulement de 5 jours de séparation, Remus lui manquait. Il avait des difficultés à admettre ça, mais James avait raison sur un point : il avait plus que de l'admiration pour Remus. Ca ressemblait plus à... Enfin, bref, il avait besoin de lui, tout le temps. Besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, besoin d'entendre sa voix, besoin de ses yeux d'ambre. Besoin de lui, indubitablement.

Et comme il était tout seul, il admit que oui, oui, il était amoureux de Remus. Remus qui n'était pas là. Sirius bougonna et finit par se rendormir...

Il devait rêver.

_Like an angel you came  
Every time when I prayed  
Guardian of my dreams  
_  
Il sentait une main sur sa joue, la main familière de Remus.

_Watching me when I sleep  
Like an angel you came  
Every time when I screamed_

Il soupira de contentement et de frustration, se retourna sans ouvrir les yeux. C'était bon de dormir et de rêver de Remus.

La main était toujours là, et c'était tellement agréable... Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-est-ce que tu rêves de moi ? dit alors une voix, murmurant doucement dans son oreille.

Sirius sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Remus. Il releva le buste, plus qu'étonné :

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question : qu'est-ce que tu fais dans _MON_ lit ? répliqua Remus, à moitié amusé.

Sirius détourna la tête pour cacher son trouble :

- oh ! je.. je me suis trompé de lit en me couchant hier soir... J'étais très fatigué...

-bien sûr...La voix de Remus disait clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

-Mais toi ? Je croyais que tu étais chez tes parents ?

-Oui, mais mon grand-père a eu une nouvelle attaque, et cette fois-ci ça semble très sérieux... répondit Remus, un voile de tristesse dans son regard. Et plutôt que de me laisser seul le jour de Noël, mes parents m'ont proposé de revenir ici...

Le regard de Sirius s'illumina :

-c'est une bonne idée...

-au départ, je n'étais pas très chaud... Je savais que tu étais tout seul ici et je me suis dit que j'allais troubler ton tête-à-tête... Remus avait dit cela sur un ton nonchalant, et avec un petit sourire en coin.

-idiot ! lança Sirius en le poussant.

Remus étouffa un rire et continua :

-et d'ailleurs je te retrouve dans _MON_ lit, en train de soupirer de plaisir... Je crois que je vais te laisser...

Et Remus fit mine de se lever du lit pour partir. Sirius le rattrapa par le bras.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile... Tu sais bien que ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là...

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Remus se rassit près de Sirius. Celui-ci l'attrapa par son vêtement et le tira jusqu'à lui, pour l'embrasser.

-Remus ? demanda-t-il après un silence.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'on « sort ensemble » ?

Remus sourit :

-j'ai l'impression qu'on peut dire ça, oui...

Sirius avait pris sa main dans la sienne et jouait avec ses doigts.

-Remus...

-Oui ?

-Je n'aime pas quand tu n'es pas là.

Le regard de Remus se fit sérieux juste un instant.

-je n'aime pas ça non plus... murmura-t-il.

Sirius l'attira à nouveau contre lui. Il le serra très fort. Remus pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur.

-tu m'as tellement manqué, Remus... murmura Sirius.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il était à la fois tellement bien contre son ami, et à la fois tellement étonné de ce qu'il lui disait. Entre eux, il n'avait jamais été question de sentiments. C'était juste un comportement peut-être juste un peu plus qu'amical. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait d'être amoureux. Ils s'embrassaient, mais jamais aucun d'eux n'avait parlé de ce qu'il éprouvait envers l'autre. C'était comme une règle muette déterminée entre eux. Ils se tenaient la main, s'enlaçaient mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. C'était comme une sorte de jeu...

Et ce que disait Sirius à ce moment là, ça voulait dire que ce n'était plus un jeu...

Sirius l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci aucun des deux ne termina le baiser. C'était un baiser chargé de bien autre chose que d'une simple envie de contact. C'était un baiser passionné.

-j'ai envie de toi, Remus... murmura Sirius.

Sa voix demandait plus qu'elle n'exprimait. Pour toute réponse, Remus l'embrassa à nouveau, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de Sirius...

Drôle de Noël, pensa Sirius longtemps après. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé ce dernier Noël à Poudlard. Mais c'était bien le plus extraordinaire, le plus magnifique des cadeaux qu'il ait jamais reçu...

* * *

_OK, je sais, celui là n'est pas très plausible : Remus qui revient à Poudlard en plein milieu des vacances, et comme par hasard le jour de Noël... Mais bon, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez... Si Sirius en avait envie, moi aussi!!! Après tout, c'est peut-être que le père Noël existe bien..._

_Alors, la chanson, vous avez trouvé?  
_


	16. Noël 15

_Bien, alors la chanson d'hier, c'était The Rasmus: night after night..._

* * *

**Noël 15** ( Sirius a 18ans ½ 1ère année après Poudlard). 

**25 Décembre 1977**

Sirius s'approcha de Remus, occupé à préparer des poires aux airelles, ce qui requérait toute son attention. Sirius passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se colla sur son dos. Remus lâcha la spatule qu'il tenait et soupira :

- Sirius... laisse-moi faire ou ce ne sera jamais prêt !

- Mmmmmm, mais je n'ai pas faim...

- Tout de suite, non, mais tout à l'heure tu mourras de faim...Je te connais...

- Mais tu me manques, dit Sirius d'une voix d'enfant boudeur.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant... Je suis là...

- Mais c'est noël !

- Oui, et le rapport, il est où ?

- Mon cadeau à moi c'est toi, je veux en profiter..

Remus soupira, essuya les mains sur son tablier et se retourna face à Sirius.

- je ne suis pas un cadeau, Sirius ! et en plus, il me semble que tu as bien profité de moi cette nuit ! Il leva un sourcil.

Sirius sourit à ce souvenir, se rapprocha de Remus, lui embrassa le cou et murmura :

- je ne me souviens plus très bien... Tu ne veux pas me montrer ?

Remus éclata de rire, mais le repoussa des deux mains :

- non, arrête... Je veux terminer ça, d'accord ?

- je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... dit Sirius, dépité, en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient installés dans le canapé, et ils trinquaient ensemble :

- à notre premier Noël ensemble! dit Sirius.

- En espérant qu'il y en ait encore plein d'autres... ajouta Remus.

Sirius le regarda, un sourire béat sur les lèvres :

- il y a un an, je n'aurai pas oser imaginer qu'on habite tous les deux...

- vraiment ? parce que moi, je l'ai toujours su...

Sirius rit :

- ah oui, tu as toujours su qu'on finirait ensemble ?

- et bien, pour ne pas te mentir, je me le suis promis à Poudlard.

- Non ?

- Si... Je ne sais plus quand... peut-être en seconde année...

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, Remus ? On avait 12 ans à cette époque...

Remus le regarda, très sérieux :

- et bien oui, je l'ai pensé très tôt...

- ne me dis pas que tu étais amoureux de moi, quand même ?

- ce n'était pas aussi clair que ça, mais je me disais que si j'étais avec toi, je n'aurai plus peur de rien... qu'il ne pourrait rien m'arriver...

Sirius le regarda, sans rien dire. Il était touché par ce que Remus lui avouait.

Puis il remarqua :

- et s'il ne s'était rien passé cette certaine soirée de Noël, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

- j'aurais attendu, encore...

- et si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un ?

- impossible... dit, imperturbable, Remus en buvant une gorgée.

- Comment ça impossible ?

- Tu étais amoureux de moi...

Sirus ne put s'empêcher de rire :

- je vous trouve bien présomptueux, Remus.J. Lupin !

- dis le contraire ? le défia Remus.

Sirius réfléchit un moment. Comment Remus pouvait-il être aussi sûr de lui ? Alors qu'il avait fallu du temps à Sirius pour s'en apercevoir...

C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours eu une certaine fascination pour Remus. Mais de là à parler d'amour...

Il haussa les sourcils et porta son verre à ses lèvres...

- alors, dis Remus, tu avoues ?

- rien du tout... D'ailleurs, il y avait plein d'autres garçons à Poudlard...Et des très biens...

- tu te défiles ? se moqua Remus.

- Franchement, Remus, tu m'exaspère... Si tu étais si sûr de toi, pourquoi tu n'as rien fait toutes ces années ?

- Je le pensais, mais en réalité, je n'étais pas très sûr, avoua Remus.

- Ah !

- Ca n'empêche, tu vois que j'avais raison...

- Je te déteste, dit Sirius en s'approchant de lui et en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils se resservirent un verre. Sirius se leva et dit à Remus :

- et maintenant, on doit chanter...

- quoi ?

- on doit chanter... C'est ce qu'on fait quand on est heureux, non ?

- ben...

- allez, lèves-toi et viens chanter avec moi...

Sirius l'entraîna près du sapin et commença :

"_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree !  
How are thy leaves so verdant !  
Not only in the summertime,  
But even in winter is thy prime.  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,  
How are thy leaves so verdant_ ! "

Il forçait un peu sa voix dans les graves, et Remus se mit à rire. Sirius le serra contre lui :

- allez, chante avec moi !

Et les deux hommes reprirent la chanson ensemble.

Puis Remus voulut se dégager :

- allez, viens, je crois que c'est prêt...

Sirius ne le lâcha pas, mais au contraire enfouit son visage dans son cou :

- je n'ai pas très faim... murmura-t-il.

- Mais moi, si...

- Tu peux attendre un peu... dit Sirius, la vois toujours basse, tandis qu'il continuait d'embrasser Remus.

Remus ne se défendait que mollement. C'est vrai qu'il avait faim, mais c'est vrai aussi qu'il était bien dans les bras de Sirius.

- allez, laisses-toi faire...

la voix de Sirius était trop lascive et dans les oreilles de Remus elle résonna comme des clochettes de fées. Il était incapable de résister à ça. Ca et l'étreinte de Sirius. Il eut un soupir de contentement et de résignation mêlés.

Bien plus tard, ils étaient enlacés sur le lit, nus. Ils avaient juste somnolé après avoir fait l'amour. Sirius ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il regarda Remus. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. La lumière d'hiver qui filtrait par la fenêtre donnait un aspect comme doré à son corps. Ses cheveux étaient collés par la sueur (ils s'étaient un peu dépensés, lol !). Sirius ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il voulait remplir son esprit de ce spectacle.

Puis il attrapa sa baguette qui était sur le chevet et murmura un mot.

Une fleur apparut. Une magnifique rose rouge. Il la prit par la tige et doucement la promena sur le corps de son amant.

Celui-ci eut un frisson et ouvrit les yeux. Sirius lui sourit, posa la fleur sur son torse et murmura en l'embrassant :

« Joyeux Noël, mon amour. »

* * *

_Voilà. Il y a des Noël que je me suis éclatée à écrire. Celui-ci en fait partie..._

_C'est pas grand chose, juste un petit moment de bonheur... _


	17. Noël 16

* * *

**Noël 16** ( Sirius a 19ans ½ 2ère année après Poudlard). 

**25 Décembre 1978**

Il était 8 heures du matin. Sirius était crevé. Il était parti la veille en mission avec un des aurors. La deuxième fois qu'il partait en mission. Ca faisait partie de leur formation.

Accompagné d'un auror confirmé et expérimenté, il était allé « sur le terrain » comme disaient les aurors professionnels.

En fait, depuis que le 2 décembre, une explosion dévasta un rayon d'un des plus grands magasins de Paris, faisant six blessés parmi les moldus, les aurors multipliaient leurs rondes.

C'était quelque chose de très excitant. Très excitant, mais en même temps, Sirius redoutait un peu ça . Ils pouvaient se trouver face à des mangemorts. Et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Pas de se battre, non, mais il redoutait de tomber nez à nez avec son frère. Regulus avait rejoint les mangemorts depuis plus de trois ans maintenant.

Sirius y pensait souvent. Bien sûr, les mangemorts commettaient de plus en plus d'atrocités. Bien sûr qu'ils méritaient amplement de terminer à Azkaban... Mais Regulus était son frère. Son petit frère. Il avait tenté plus d'une fois de le ramener vers le droit chemin en lui écrivant des lettres, mais sans succès.

Ils avaient tant de souvenirs ensemble... Comment réagiraient-ils face à face ?

Fort heureusement, cette fois encore, ce n'était pas Regulus qui était en cause, mais un sorcier plus âgé. Ils réussirent à le coincer au bout de deux heures de poursuite. Et après, ils avaient aidé à réparé les dégâts.

C'est ce qui était le plus terrible : constater les dégâts faits par ces mangemorts. Il y avait eu des morts chez les moldus. Entre autre cet homme et cette femme, qui devaient certainement rentré chez eux, les bras chargés de paquets. En cette nuit de Noël, cela avait quelque chose de pathétique. Laissaient-ils des enfants ? Sirius s'était posé la question et cela lui avait serré le cœur.

Les autres aurors ne disaient rien. Il se demandait s'ils ne ressentaient rien, ou si c'était l'habitude et qu'ils s'étaient forgés une espèce de carapace. Celui qui était avec lui avait du sentir qu'il se posait des questions parce qu'il le regarda à ce moment là, et lui sourit, d'un sourire triste...

Sirius se demanda s'il finirait comme cela, non pas blindé mais capable de contenir ses émotions...

Tout remettre en état leur avait pris beaucoup de temps. Plus que prévu.

Sirius n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à regarder l'heure, et lorsqu'il vit qu'il était 6h du matin, il avait eu un coup de cafard en pensant à Remus. Il était seul dans leur appartement, et pour un soir de fête, ça n'avait pas du être très agréable pour lui. Une vague de culpabilité le saisit. Mais fut aussitôt dissipée. Il faisait ce qui serait son métier. Ils avaient déjà parlé de ça tous les deux, et Remus comprenait bien. Lui-même avait rejoint l'ordre créé par Dumbledore et quelque fois ses missions le faisait rentrer tard. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Sirius n' était pas rentré de la nuit.

Finalement, à 8h il put rentrer. Il se dépêcha. Il était épuisé, mais la pensée de retrouver Remus lui donnait des ailes.

Enfin, il arriva à l'appartement. Il entra, retira sa cape, la lançant négligemment dans l'entrée. Remus sursauta. Il était assis dans un des fauteuils du salon, et avait dû s'assoupir un peu.

Sirius s'approcha de lui, mit ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Remus ne put empêcher un soupir de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il était soulagé de voir Sirius.

Il mit ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

Sirius le regarda et lui sourit :

- est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Mais avant que Remus ne réponde, il fronça les sourcils. Son regard dévisagea un peu plus Remus. Toujours les sourcils froncés, il repassa ses doigts sur la joue de son amant.

Remus pinça les lèvres. Il savait ce qui causait cette réaction.

La main de Sirius était douce et chaude sur sa joue froide... Froide et humide. Sirius remonta ses doigts jusqu'aux yeux de Remus. Il y eut un long silence.

Remus n'osait plus regarder Sirius. Il ne voulais pas y voir de reproche. Il savait qu'il y en aurait.

- Remus, tu as pleuré, n'est ce pas ? Sa voix était comme une caresse, très douce, et feutrée.

Remus eut un frisson. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'il réponde. Oui, il avait pleuré... Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait attendu Sirius. D'abord gaiement, puis petit à petit, l'angoisse était venue. Il avait essayé de dormir. Mais chaque bruit le réveillait. Il avait tourné et retourné dans l'appartement. Grignotant un carré de chocolat de temps à autre, remettant une guirlande en place sur le sapin, s'assurant que tout était bien rangé dans le salon. Il avait même essayé de lire, sans succès.

Il avait essayé de prendre un peu d'alcool mais ce n'était décidément pas son truc.

Oui, Remus avait passé une horrible nuit. C'était une des premières fois que Sirius ne dormait pas à la maison depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et Remus avait trouvé ça très dur. Il avait essayé de se raisonner. Vraiment. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il aimait tellement Sirius. Avec lui, il ne craignait rien. Mais sans lui... Sans lui...

Et la fatigue n'avait rien arrangé. Pour sa défense, la dernière transformation avait eu lieu juste deux jours avant.

Sirius lui fit relever la tête, pour fixer ses yeux d'ambre...

- Remus, Remus...

Sirius parut déboussolé. Remus était un jeune homme qui paraissait tellement solide. Il avait déjà traversé des épreuves difficiles. Et le voir d'un seul coup si fragile...

Sirius se releva et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Il le serra contre lui.

- Remus... Je ne veux pas que tu pleures... pas à cause de moi...pas à cause de moi...

Sa voix... uniquement sa voix emplissait le cœur de Remus d'une chaleur douce...Il se sentait juste un peu confus de s'être laissé allé.

- je suis désolé, Sirius... chuchota-t-il, à peine de façon audible.

- Remus... je t'aime...

Sirius le serrait fort, et dans ses bras, si forts autour de lui, et la tête enfouie dans son épaule, avec son odeur si enivrante, avec cette peau au contact si agréable, si électrisant, si sensuel...

Remus oublia son angoisse et se laissa emporter sur une vague de sentiments et de désir.

* * *

_Euh... Je vous avais prévenues, il y a des noëls plus ou moins réussis..._

_Le prochain le sera peut-être un peu plus..._

_A demain _


	18. Noël 17

_Bien, alors je vois que ça ne vous a pas trop plu hier? J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira davantage..._

_J'espère surtout que vous aimerez la fin... _

* * *

**Noël 17** (Sirius 20ans)

**25 Décembre 1979**

Dans la chambre de leur appartement, Sirius et Remus étaient en train de s'habiller. Enfin, Remus, parce que Sirius se contentait de le regarder faire, un sourire très euh... avide aux lèvres. Il faut dire que Remus était particulièrement attirant. Il sortait de la douche, les cheveux encore mouillés, comme sa peau. Il était fin et musclé. Il avait passé un pantalon en jean foncé qui lui seyait à ravir, et maintenant il enfilait une chemise blanche.

- est-ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit que je te trouvais très sexy avec cette chemise ? demanda Sirius qui s'était rapproché, en passant sa main sur la chemise de fin coton blanc de Remus.

- Heu... pas plus d'une douzaine de fois... se moqua gentiment Remus.

Sirius passa sa main en dessous de la chemise.

- ça me donne une idée, murmura-t-il de façon très suggestive

- Sirius, le gronda gentiment Remus. Je te rappelle que nous allons manger chez James et Lily. Ce serait plus poli d'arriver avant le dessert...

- Mais juste 5 minutes ! implora Sirius.

- Non, allez, dépêche toi de t'habiller, on va être en retard !

Maugréant, Sirius consentit enfin à le laisser.

Il enfila une veste de moldu sur ses épaules.

Remus le regarda, sans pouvoir cacher l'admiration qu'il éprouvait : Sirius était grand, mince mais les épaules carrées. Son visage avait les traits fins et était mis en valeur par ses cheveux presque noirs qu'il portait à hauteur d'épaule. Et avec le pull fin blanc et la veste noire par dessus, le pantalon en jean noir, très serré, il était vraiment...

- mmmmmm, trop sexy... murmura Remus comme pour lui-même.

- Toujours pas envie de mon corps de dieu ? demanda cyniquement Sirius.

- Reposes-moi la question en rentrant... répondit Remus avec un sourire gourmand.

James et Lily s'étaient mariés au début de l'été. Cela avait été l'occasion d'une petite fête appréciée en ces temps de trouble. Ils habitaient maintenant un appartement dans Londres même.

Lily avait décoré les pièces avec goût, ne laissant que peu intervenir James. Et la table de ce jour de Noël ne faisait pas exception.

Peter était déjà arrivé quand Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans l'appartement.

- alors, comment vont nos deux tourtereaux, demanda James en les accueillant.

- On pourrait te retourner la question, Jaimy chéri… ironisa Sirius, qui se débarrassa de sa veste et la lança sur un des fauteuils.

- Tu es très élégant, Sirius ! remarqua Lily.

- Pas plus que moi, tout de même ? dit James, en fronçant les sourcils…

- Tu n'as jamais eu ma classe, répondit avec une certaine vantardise Sirius.

- Hé, c'est pas fini vous deux ? les sépara Lily.

- Trinquons plutôt, proposa Peter, dont le verre était déjà rempli.

- A nos amours alors ! lança Sirius, son regard dans celui de Remus.

- justement… les interrompit James. Lily et moi nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer…

- Non ? Un bébé ? s'exclama Sirius.

James prit un air dépité :

- comment tu peux dire ça ?

- et bien, c'est la suite logique des choses : vous vous êtes mariés cet été, il semblerait logique que vous nous fassiez un petit… A moins qu'il n'y ait des problèmes, Cornedrue ? Mais avec un surnom pareil, je ne pense pas…

Remus et Peter se mirent à rire, suivi de Lily.

James fit semblant de vouloir étrangler son ami.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un loup pour ami, parce que je pourrais te réduire en descente de lit…

- Enfin, bon, on voulait quand même dire que nous allions avoir un bébé ! intervint Lily, qui semblait un peu fâchée qu'ils n'accordent pas plus d'intérêt que ça à ce petit être en devenir.

- mais c'est une super nouvelle, approuva Peter. Félicitation !

- quand même ! bouda Lily.

- Oui, Peter a raison, c'est une nouvelle fantastique ! enchérit Remus.

- Et c'est pour quand, cette petite chose ? demanda Sirius.

- Pour cet été, fin juillet, début août, répondit Lily en souriant, heureuse de regagner un peu l'attention des jeunes hommes.

- Alors, l'année prochaine, on fêtera Noël avec un petit maraudeur de plus, constata Peter.

- Oui, et qui fera le Père Noël ? demanda Sirius. Je verrai bien Remus.

- Pourquoi Remus ? interrogea Lily.

- A cause de ses yeux, sourit Sirius. Ils ont déjà la couleur des fêtes, la couleur du miel et de l'or des guirlandes...

- Et bien, je ne te savais si poète, se moqua gentiment Lily.

- Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes... murmura Sirius, en passant son bras sur les épaules de Remus.

Il y eut un silence. Chacun repensa aux divers évènements de cette année. Il y avait eu beaucoup plus d'actions des mangemorts que les autres années.

Sirius eut une pensée pour son frère qui était mort en ayant voulu quitté les mangemorts. Et son père, qui ne l'avait pas supporté...

Et surtout, surtout, cette suspicion qui avait commencé à se faire jour au sein de l'ordre du phénix : il semblait que Voldemort réussisse à savoir ce que faisait l'ordre. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de coïncidence. Mais cela se répétait trop fréquemment au goût de Dumbledore.

Les maraudeurs trinquèrent. En tout cas, ils étaient sûrs d'eux-mêmes. Et l'atmosphère se détendit.

Lorsque le soir venu, Sirius et Remus se retrouvèrent dans leur appartement, ils se réjouirent pour Lily et James.

- c'est super, un petit bout d'homme... dit Remus.

- Remus ? demanda Sirius, son ton avait quelque chose de sérieux, et Remus le regarda, étonné :

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ... est-ce que tu regrettes ?

- Regrette quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas.

- Et bien, c'est quelque chose que nous n'aurons jamais...

Remus se rapprocha de Sirius, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- tu veux dire, un enfant ? et comme Sirius acquiesçait, il poursuivit : un petit qui serait à la fois toi et moi... Un mélange de ton caractère et du mien ? Remus sourit. Non, je ne regrette pas. Imagine le caractère d'enfer ! Et j'ai déjà bien assez à m'occuper de toi...

Et Remus posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius, qui le serra contre lui.

- et puis, cet enfant viendra chez ses tontons préférés très souvent...

- Tontons ?

- Oui, James n'a pas de frère ni de sœur, Lily n'a qu'une sœur qu'elle ne voit plus... Il faut bien un peu de famille à ce petit, non ?

Sirius se mit à rire :

- oui, tonton Moony...

* * *

_Alors? Ca vous a plu???? _


	19. Noël 18

* * *

**Noël 18 **( Sirius a 21ans ½) 

**25 Décembre 1980**

Appuyé contre le mur, Remus regardait Sirius. Ils étaient dans la maison de Lily et James, la nouvelle maison où ils venaient d'emménager. Sirius était assis sur le canapé aux fines rayures pastelles. Enfin, plus exactement, il était presque allongé, les jambes étirées devant lui, le corps carrément couché. Sur sa poitrine, un petit homme de six mois était assis. Sirius le retenait d'une main tandis que de l'autre il jouait avec.

L'enfant riait.

Remus ne pouvait retirer ses yeux de ce séduisant spectacle. Il n'aurait pu dire à quel point il aimait Sirius.

- Et bien, Tonton Moony, tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre un si charmant tête à tête...

- Tu veux que tonton Moony vienne, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius au bébé qui gazouilla. Ah ! tu vois, il veut que tu viennes, dit-il à l'attention de Remus.

Celui-ci sourit et s'assit à côté d'eux. Il eut un soupir.

- quelque chose ne va pas, Remus ? demanda Sirius, soudain inquiet.

- Non, ce n'est rien... Je pensais comme c'était bon d'être là, tranquille, à l'abri de tous les évènements...

Sirius soupira aussi, se redressa, tenant toujours le bébé dans ses bras.

- je me demande combien de temps ça va encore durer...

- c'est inquiétant... murmura Remus.

- Et ce bébé mérite une vie sereine et pleine de rires...

- Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit lui que Voldemort recherche ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

- Mais la prophétie pourrait s'appliquer à l'autre bébé, non ?

- Mais les actions des mangemorts se rapprochent plus en plus de James et de Lily. De toutes façons, que cela concerne l'un ou l'autre de ces bambins, c'est pareil !

Il y avait de l'amertume dans la voix de Sirius.

Les deux hommes se turent. Non seulement les actions des mangemorts se multipliaient mais Dumbledore avait la quasi certitude maintenant qu'un des membres de l'ordre était un traître.

Or, les membres de l'ordre étaient tous des amis. Et ce n'était pas amusant d'avoir à suspecter un ami...

Le bébé gazouilla à nouveau et cela les sortit de leurs pensées.

- tu as raison, aujourd'hui, c'est Noël, et on n'a pas le droit de te gâcher ton premier Noël.

Sirius se leva, prit le petit bonhomme à bout de bras et chanta :

_-we wish you a merry Christmas...  
we wish you a merry Christmas..._

Et Remus finit:

_- and a happy new year !_

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, se mirent à rire, accompagné de l'enfant, et Remus attrapa tendrement Sirius. Enlacés tous les trois, c'était un moment de bonheur. Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser...

- ah, non ! une voix masculine fâchée retentit. Sirius, je te rappelle que tu es son parrain, et donc sensé lui donner un minimum d'éducation...

Sirius lança un regard interrogatif à James qui entrait dans la pièce, portant un gâteau.

- Et je vois que vous lui apprenez déjà la luxure !

- ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'a jamais vu avec Lily ? demanda, suffoqué, Sirius.

- Ah, jamais devant les enfants, répondit James, d'un air très hautain qui fit rire les deux autres, qui n'en croyaient pas un mot.

- Et vu le temps que vous avez mis à préparer le dessert, je pense même que vous devez lui donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle...

- Qui parle d'éducation sexuelle ? demanda Lily, qui arrivait avec une bouteille de champagne.

- Ton mari ici présent... répondit Sirius en riant.

Il était tard, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Sirius et Remus étaient allongés sur le lit. Sirius caressait du bout des doigts le corps de Remus, longeant chaque cicatrice doucement.

Remus, les mains sous la tête, se laissait faire. Il savait apprécier ces petits instants de bonheur. Il y avait tant de choses qui n'allaient pas dehors, tous ces attentats, toutes ces disparitions...

Sirius, dont le visage était grave, devait certainement penser à la même chose.

Remus le regarda. Sirius lui sourit, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux avait un peu de tristesse.

- qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, demanda Remus en se tournant pour faire face à Sirius.

- Quand est-ce que tu pars pour ta prochaine mission ? Sirius avait posé sa question en détournant le regard.

Remus se releva à demi :

- dans trois jours... Est-ce que c'est ça qui t'inquiète ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais Remus avait eu le temps de voir ce léger froncement de sourcils et cette grimace fugitive. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Sirius, dans une caresse qu'il voulait réconfortante.

- je ne serai pas absent longtemps... trois jours au plus...

Mais Sirius ne répondit toujours pas, la tête baissée, il semblait ailleurs.

Remus se releva davantage, le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Sirius mit ses bras autour de Remus. Il embrassa les cheveux de Remus. Oui, il s'inquiétait. Il y avait des attaques de mangemorts partout dans le pays, et ne pas savoir où était Remus était réellement angoissant.

- Remus, je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...

Remus sourit.

- Sirius, je te promets de faire attention à moi... Autant que toi tu fais attention à toi... Et comment je pourrais te laisser tout seul ? Qui sait ce que tu pourrais inventer !!!

Sirius eut un long soupir avant de sourire. Remus faisait allusion à une de ses absences. Une des premières, et Sirius l'avait, disons mal supportée. Il avait bu un peu ( ?) pour tenir le coup, mais sans doute un peu trop. Et quand Remus était rentré, il avait trouvé l'appartement rempli de figurines et des peluches de toutes tailles à l'effigie d'un loup-garou. Il y en avait partout, des dizaines, des centaines... Et Sirius était allongé sur le lit, endormi, serrant une grosse peluche dans ses bras.

Sirius regarda Remus et tendrement l'embrassa.

- je t'aime Remus.

- Je t'aime aussi, Sirius...

* * *

_Me demandez pas ce que ça fait là, cette histoire de peluches... Je devais avoir besoin de mon nounours...Lol! _

_Well... Je pourrais presque marquer "this is the end", mais pas tout à fait... Il reste encore 6 jours... 6 Noëls... _

_N'hésitez pas à envoyer un petit mot...Juste pour m'encourager. J'avoue: il m'en reste encore deux à écrire..._

_Bises à vous. Et bon courage pour cette dernière semaine avant les vacances!  
_


	20. Noël 19

_Bien, on y est quand même... Voilà le mauvais temps qui commence..._

_Je suis désolée, Lockness, j'avais promis que j'écrirai pas sur ce passage, et voilà que je le fais...  
_

* * *

**Noël 19** (Sirius a 22ans ½ 1ère année à Azkaban) 

**25 Décembre 1981**

Noël.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de Noël.

Ca fait 56 jours que je suis ici.

Dans cette boite grise.

Murs de pierre. Plafond de pierre. Sol de pierre. Meuble de pierre. Si on peut appeler meuble ce qui est sensé me servir de lit.

Je ne dois pas me plaindre, il y a une ouverture, toute mince. Le jour arrive à passer au travers. Ce qui me permet de compter les jours.

Je pourrais aussi compter les repas. Un par jour. Pas plus. Je suppose que c'est calculé juste suffisamment pour nous maintenir en vie.

J'attends toujours mon procès. Quoique de plus en plus je doute qu'il ait lieu. De toutes façons, je suis coupable.

Coupable d'avoir douté. Coupable d'avoir écouté James. Coupable...

Et maintenant, j'attends.

Je me sens capable d'attendre des années ici. Mais un jour viendra où ils me relâcheront. Et ce jour-là, je jure de te trouver et d'achever ce que je n'ai pas terminé. Tu m'entends, Peter ?

Combien de personnes savent qui tu es réellement ? Hein ?

Dans un sens je devrais te remercier.

Parce que grâce à toi, je sais que j'avais raison.

Remus n'a jamais été coupable, jamais...

Je le savais et malgré tout j'en ai douté... James n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je n'étais pas impartial vis-à-vis de lui. Parce que je l'aimais. Beaucoup trop. Je le défendais, sans cesse. Mais James a réussi à me faire douter. James et Dumbledore qui l'envoyait en mission si souvent loin de moi...

Et grâce à toi, je sais que j'avais raison. Remus a toujours été honnête, loyal et droit.

Je l'aimais plus que tout. Je l'aime toujours plus que tout. Et notre amour n'aura jamais été sali par la trahison. L'un et l'autre nous avons toujours été droits. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, ça, hein ?

Je te retrouverai. J'en ai fait le serment. Il faut avoir un but pour survivre. Mon but, c'est toi.

Noël.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de Noël.

Quelque part, il y a un petit garçon de 18 mois qui n'a plus de parents. Plus de mère pour le serrer contre elle quand il a du chagrin. Plus de père pour le faire rire aux éclats. Plus de parrain pour lui apprendre les grimaces...

Où est-il ? Qui s'occupe de lui ?

Hagrid l'a emmené. Mais je sais que Dumbledore n'a pas dû le garder. Il a dû lui trouver un abri sûr. J'ai confiance en lui.

Sans doute plus que lui en moi désormais. Il doit me croire coupable. Je suis coupable, oui, mais pas de trahison. James et Lily étaient toute ma famille. Ma famille de cœur. Harry était comme mon fils. Dumbledore le savait. Enfin, je croyais qu'il le savait. Mais sans doute s'est-il rangé du côté des apparences.

Les apparences...

N'y a-t-il rien de plus trompeur ? Je revois la bouille de Peter. Son visage rond, presque un poupon. On en rigolait avec James. Oui, il avait l'air angélique, ce garçon pas très intelligent... Quand nous évoquions un espion dans l'ordre, nous examinions tous les noms. Sauf celui de Peter. Ca nous faisait sourire, et même plaisanter. Peter, un espion ? Non, impossible...

Pour nous deux, c'était impossible. C'est ce qui a fait la différence pour le choix du gardien. J'étais le seul à penser que Remus n'était pas un traître, et nous étions deux à penser que Peter ne pouvait pas l'être...

Merlin ! Quel idiot j'ai été ! Coupable de ne pas avoir défendu plus fort mon amour. Coupable de m'être fié à l'apparence inoffensive de Peter...Coupable...

Noël.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de Noël.

Un peu d'air frais passe par l'ouverture. Il doit faire très froid dehors. A l'intérieur, ça va. Il faisait plus froid il y a quelques jours.

J'entends des cris de temps à autre, dans le lointain. Les murs sont tellement épais qu'il est impossible de communiquer avec d'autres prisonniers. De toutes façons, ce doit être des mangemorts... Je n'ai pas de visite. Normal, dans ce quartier haute sécurité, elles ne doivent pas être autorisées. Aucun contact avec l'extérieur.

Aucun contact tout court.

Sauf avec le ministre. Il est venu deux fois déjà. La première fois avec plusieurs aurors. Pour m'interroger. Mais qu'aurais-je pu leur dire à part que j'aimais James et Lily et que c'est moi qui étais coupable ? Coupable de les avoir mis entre les mains de Voldemort ? Délibérément...

Une excellente idée, Monsieur Black !

Jamais je ne me pardonnerai d'avoir suggéré à James de choisir Peter pour être le gardien. Jamais.

Ils n'ont pas posé plus de question. J'avouais être coupable. C'était suffisant. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le cadavre du traître, mais apparemment, le doigt retrouvé leur suffisait... Je ne leur ai pas dit non plus qu'il était animagus...

Je suis encore ébahi de la traîtrise de ce rat... Comment en si peu de temps il a réussi à monter ce plan diabolique pour me faire accuser à sa place...

Et dire que nous avons cherché des mois et des mois qui pouvait donner des informations à Voldemort... Et la réponse était là, devant nos yeux... On aurait dû se douter.. Qui pourrait avoir comme animagus un animal aussi perfide qu'un rat si ce n'est quelqu'un d'aussi abject ?

Oh combien je me sens coupable...

La seconde fois qu'il est venu, il n'a presque rien dit, se contentant de m'observer... Je n'ai pas compris cette visite...

Ces murs de pierre. Combien de temps me garderont-ils ? Six mois, un an, peut-être deux ?

Peu m'importe. Je patienterai. Ma haine sera ma compagne. Et quand je sortirai, je saurai l'écouter et je le retrouverai. Où qu'il soit. Je lui ferai payer cette abomination qu'il a commis.

James et Lily...

Je n'ai même pas de larmes. Je veux garder mes forces pour le haïr. Le haïr pour ce qu'il a fait. Le haïr pour ce qu'il m'oblige à être aux yeux de ceux que j'aime, aux yeux de mon amour...

Cette pensée me pénètre telle une lame. Ca déchire l'intérieur.

Alors je fais ce que font les autres prisonniers de temps à temps, pour évacuer un peu de douleur, je hurle comme un animal...

* * *

_Ca vous va toujours?  
__Je veux juste vous rassurer un peu: comme il ne reste pas suffisamment de temps avant le 24 (dernier noël de Sirius) je ne ferai pas 12 Noëls à Azkaban... _

_Juste un mot perso: tu vois, Tayplayrock, je n'ai pas ton talent pour décrire ça... Et alors, ton projet de fic avance-t-il??  
Bises et à demain... _

* * *

Return to Top 


	21. Noël 20

**Noël 20** (Sirius a 26ans ½, 4 ans à Azkaban)

**25 Décembre 1985**

C'était le jour de Noël, mais à Azkaban, peu de prisonniers s'en souciaient.

Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi vides et froids. Du vent s'y engouffrait par moment, apportant un semblant de vie et surtout assainissant un peu l'air de ce mouroir.

Car Azkaban ressemblait davantage à un mouroir qu'à une prison. Il y avait plus de sortie par les cercueils que par la porte...

Combien y avait-il de cellules dans cette forteresse ? Il était impossible de le savoir. Même le directeur du Département de la justice magique ne le savait pas. Il y avait pourtant un livre sur lequel était consigné les entrées et les sorties, les dates de procès, les dates de décès, mais personne ne s'était aventuré à compter le nombre de noms de prisonniers. Azkaban effrayait les simples quidams.

La prison était organisée en deux parties distinctes : la partie basse et la partie haute. La partie basse comprenait la couronne des trois premiers étages. Elle était plus large que la partie haute, qui, elle, comptait pas moins de dix étages. Et à la différence de l'autre partie, elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas de fenêtres. Juste des ouvertures, très étroites et toutes en longueur.

Les premiers étages n'étaient habités que de sorciers condamnés à des courtes peines. On disait que les cellules étaient plus confortables que celles de la partie haute. Celle-ci était réservée aux longues peines. Une majorité de mangemorts la peuplait.

Et pourtant, dans les couloirs, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Sauf le vent qui amenait un peu de vie...

Dans une cellule du sixième étage, allongé, un homme semblait dormir. Semblait seulement parce qu'à y regarder d'un peu plus près, il avait les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait que vingt-six ans mais son visage lui en donnait dix de plus. Une barbe hirsute couvrait ses joues amaigries, ses cheveux en bataille étaient sales et ses yeux comme vides.

Allongé sur un semblant de lit avec de la paille, il serrait un morceau de tissu autour de lui. Il eut un soupir et l'air s'échappant de sa bouche forma comme un nuage dans l'air froid.

Sirius Black, c'était son nom, pensait. D'ailleurs, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre que penser ?

Il savait qu'on était le jour de Noël. Il marquait chaque jour d'un bâton. Il ne les comptait pas, mais il s'obligeait à savoir la date du jour. Une façon de garder un semblant de raison.

Il avait eu de la visite cette semaine. Quand était-ce ? Il y a cinq jours. Donc, si aujourd'hui est un mercredi, ça devait être samedi.

Le directeur de la prison était passé. Son unique visiteur était passé. Pouvait-il dire que c'était régulier ? Oui, en quelque sorte. Toutes les quatre à cinq semaines. Pour s'assurer de quoi ? Sirius se le demandait.

Qu'il était vivant ? Oui, il était et resterait vivant. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint son but : éliminer ce rat. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler de l'espoir. C'était une haine sourde et violente. Et même 1511 jours d'emprisonnement n'avaient pas réussi ni à éteindre ni même à diminuer cette haine. Il resterait vivant, quel que soit son état physique...

Ou peut-être pour lui faire la conversation ? Non, ça, c'était totalement improbable. Sirius ne parlait presque pas quand il venait. D'ailleurs, il ne parlait pratiquement plus. Sauf à cette espèce de chose qu'il avait tenté de gribouiller sur le mur. Il l'appelait Toi. Simplement. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour essayer de garder sa raison.

Mais la dernière visite avait un motif bien précis. Il lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère. La mort du dernier membre de sa famille. D'abord son frère, si jeune. Mort assassiné par un mangemort après avoir voulu quitter Voldemort. Dix-huit ans. Son père ne l'avait pas supporté et était mort la même année. Orion Black. Sirius gardait l'image d'un homme grand, avec beaucoup de classe. Et maintenant sa mère... Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'enterrement de son père. Elle avait un peu grossi mais il parait que ça n'avait fait qu'empirer. C'est à peine si elle lui avait accordé de l'attention. Ca ne l'avait guère surpris. Par contre elle avait jeté un regard très méchant et agressif sur Remus qui l'avait accompagné. C'est vrai aussi qu'ils s'étaient tenu la main. Si elle avait su qu'en plus il était loup-garou...

Il n'aurait pas dû...

Il n'aurait pas dû penser à lui. Un moment, juste un moment, un souvenir heureux lui traversa l'esprit. Remus, le visage de Remus, au-dessus de lui, avec ce sourire si... à la fois heureux et carnassier...

A ce moment, du bruit se fit dans le couloir.

Sirius disparut et à la place où il se tenait, il y avait maintenant un chien noir.

Le bruit sembla s'éloigner puis disparut. C'était infernal. Dès que la moindre pensée heureuse lui venait, aussitôt un détraqueur se pointait dans le couloir. Comme s'ils étaient attirés par ça. Comme s'ils étaient à l'affût...

Mais Patmol le protégeait. Il avait découvert ça par hasard. Un jour où il s'était transformé pour échapper au froid. Les détraqueurs ne le sentaient pas. Ils ne captaient pas ce que le chien pensait. Le seul moyen de penser à Remus.

Remus...

Juste penser son nom était un à la fois un plaisir et une souffrance. Il avait tellement d'amour toujours pour lui. Mais c'était aussi une douleur que d'être loin de lui. Une torture que de l'imaginer seul. Un supplice que de se dire que lui, Sirius, l'avait abandonné. Comment passait –il ce jour de Noël ? Pensait-il encore à lui ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui envoyer au moins un mot, juste un mot...

Il savait que la pleine lune serait dans deux jours. Comment Remus survivait-il ? Qui veillait sur lui ?

Il aurait voulu être près de lui. Sentir la fourrure du loup contre la sienne.

Et dans le crépuscule de cette nuit de Noël, dans la brume froide hivernale, de la forteresse isolée, par-dessus la mer, résonna la longue plainte d'un chien qui hurlait à la mort...

* * *

_Et j'ai vraiment compté: 1511 jours!!!! J'ai vraiment que ça à faire, lol!  
_


	22. Noël 21

_Et bien, on dirait que Noël se rapproche, les filles!!!_

_Est-ce parce que Sirius est à Azkaban? Toujours est-il que je sens une mélancolie arriver... _

* * *

**Noël 21** ( Sirius a 32ans ½ 10 ans à Azkaban) 

**25 Décembre 1991**

Dix ans. Une décennie.

Dix longues années enfermé ici.

Combien de petits bâtons dessinés sur le mur ?

Combien de lunes passées ?

Se saouler de chiffres.

Se rappeler chaque date avec précision. Essayer de trouver les heures qui correspondent.

Tous les jeux sont permis pour ne pas devenir fou. Je veux garder mon esprit aussi clair que possible. Parce que j'en aurai besoin pour atteindre mon but.

1991. Si je compte bien, Harry doit avoir 11 ans. Je me demande à qui il ressemble. Petit, il avait les cheveux noirs de son père, mais les yeux plus comme sa mère. Comment a-t-il grandi ? Sans doute est-il heureux...

Il a dû rentrer à Poudlard en septembre. J'espère qu'il est à Gryffondor. Ses parents auraient été tellement fiers...

Poudlard...

On ne sait pas combien les années à Poudlard sont heureuses. Surtout les dernières... Un court instant, une pensée heureuse, comme un nuage de bonheur semble flotter dans mon esprit. J'ai un sourire, mais aussitôt, je sais qu'il faut que je me transforme en Patmol. J'entends du bruit. Ils sont toujours aussi véloces pour venir nous punir...

Je garde mon aspect animal. Au moins, j'ai un peu de chaleur. Finalement, c'était une bonne idée de devenir animagus... Est-ce que Harry a des amis ? S'il est comme son père, il doit en avoir... Et les professeurs ? Ont-ils changé ? Est-ce qu'il en reste de ceux que j'ai connu ?

Et ce mauvais Rusard, est-ce que Dumbledore a pu lui faire abandonner certaines de ses pratiques ? 

Tant de questions...

J'avais promis à James de veiller sur Harry, mais maintenant qu'il doit être à Poudlard, je suis plus tranquille. Aucun mangemort ne peut atteindre l'école. Je me sens un peu soulagé.

Quand le directeur vient me voir, ou bien le ministre de la justice, oui, je suis si célèbre que les seules visites autorisées sont celles de personnalité..., il laisse souvent le journal traîner. L'occasion pour moi de suivre un peu l'extérieur.

J'ai l'impression que c'est calme. Aucun signe de Voldemort. C'est bizarre, je ne crois pas en sa mort. Quelque chose m'interdit de le croire. C'est comme Peter. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. Il est quelque part, tapi dans l'ombre. Je suis sûr que c'est ça. Il se terre. Mais il finira bien par sortir. Et ce jour-là, je veux être là. Je veux le voir et l'entendre crier pendant qu'il meurt. Je veux sa mort.

Peu importent les années. J'ai survécu 10 ans dans cette prison. J'attendrai encore dix ans s'il le faut. Mais je veux sa mort.

Je ne souffre pas. Je survis. Et déjà ici c'est plus qu'une occupation, c'est un travail de chaque instant. Ne pas perdre la raison. Ne pas se laisser approcher par les détraqueurs. Essayer de faire des projets. Surtout ne pas perdre pied.

Je suis fatigué. Mais je tiens encore.

Tout est tristesse ici. Tout.

Les murs, gris. Le froid. Le noir.

Même mes pensées sont tristes. Il n'y en a plus de gaies. Même Patmol est triste. Il lui faudrait un ami. Son ami. Le loup lui manque.

La pleine lune était le 21, il y a quatre jours. Comment se débrouille-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il a toujours de nouvelles cicatrices ?

Il faut que je devienne Patmol. Il tourne plus vite que moi dans cette cage. Et il peut hurler. Moi je ne le peux plus. Ma voix a du mal à m'obéir.

Je ne sais pas si nous sommes encore très nombreux ici. Il me semble que j'entends moins de cris. C'est sans doute que les autres prisonniers s'habituent à leur condition. Ou meurent. Parce que je ne suis pas sourd. Au contraire, mon ouïe s'est développée. J'entends les détraqueurs arriver bien plus tôt qu'auparavant. Est-ce à force d'écouter dans le silence ? Ou est-ce que c'est parce que je suis de plus en plus souvent Patmol ?

Quelque fois, me parviennent des odeurs d'herbes, des odeurs d'arbres.

Quelque fois, le vent siffle à mes oreilles. C'est une course dans la forêt qui secoue mes poils. Je cours, comme un fou. Je bondis, à droite, à gauche... Un cerf court devant moi et j'essaie de l'attraper. Et derrière lui arrive un loup, _LE_ loup. Je veux l'attraper. Je pose mes pattes sur lui et il m'esquive. Nous partons comme pour un ballet...

Mais les odeurs s'évaporent. Le cerf disparaît, et du loup ne me restent que deux pierres d'ambre qui bientôt perdent leur éclat et bientôt s'effacent.

Je suis dans une cellule de pierre.

Je ne suis même pas triste quand je pense à Remus. J'espère qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne veux pas l'imaginer. Même si je me doute... Tout est de ma faute de toute façon. J'ai tellement perdu. Je ne peux pas imaginer ne pas perdre aussi mon amour...

Comment penser qu'il me croie innocent alors que tout est contre moi ?

C'est fou comme j'ai l'impression d'être devenu semblable aux murs qui m'entourent : un morceau de pierre, froid, triste, gris... Je n'ai plus d'autre sentiment, ni tristesse ni joie...

Il ne me reste vraiment que ma haine. Ma haine pour seule compagne, pour seul but. Depuis dix ans. Et pour combien encore ?

Ad vitam eternam ? Va savoir... Mais cette parodie de vie me suffit pour le moment. Je ne suis pas fou. Cela me suffit. Et un jour, je l'aurai...

* * *

_Allez, c'était le dernier Noël à Azkaban... _

_Il nous reste 3 Noëls encore ensemble... Rien que d'y penser... _


	23. Noël 22

_Noël moins deux... Ca se rapproche..._**  
**

* * *

**Noël 22 **( Sirius a 34 ans) 

**25 Décembre 1993**

C'est mon premier Noël dehors. J'avais oublié les lumières des maisons, les décorations... Autrefois, je n'y faisais même plus attention. Aujourd'hui la moindre guirlande me parait merveilleuse.

J'ai traversé quelques villes, en me cachant pour arriver jusqu'aux environs de Poudlard.

J'y ai vu la vie. La vie qui grouille. Des gens qui vont qui viennent, et qui parlent et qui rient, et qui chantent. Tant de mouvements, tant de bruits m'ont étourdi.

J'ai vu des maisons, d'où s'échappaient des lumières, des couleurs, des fumées et des odeurs. Je me suis saoulé de toutes ces choses que je redécouvrais. Je renaissais à la vie.

Tout était nouveau, tout me paraissait beau.

Je voulais m'attarder dans les rues, mais je ne restais jamais trop longtemps. Partout, des affiches portant mon nom me dissuadaient de rester.

Je prenais plus souvent l'apparence de Patmol, courant d'un endroit à l'autre, reniflant tout, comme un chien fou...

J'ai réussi à faire envoyer une lettre au magasin d'accessoires de quidditch leur demandant de faire parvenir le plus beau des balais pour Noël à Harry, en prenant l'argent sur mon compte à Gringott. C'était un peu risqué mais je n'ai rien fait pour lui ces douze dernières années. Douze ans...

S'il est comme son père, je pense que ça va lui faire plaisir. Je me demande s'il ressemble toujours autant à James.

Je n'aurai pas dû penser à lui. Je sens cette boule encore au fond de moi. Douze ans à Azkaban n'ont pas atténué la douleur de la perte de James et Lily. Tout ça par la faute de ce rat... La colère me remonte. Je le tuerai, j'ai juré de le tuer.

Où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il soit, je le tuerai. Je suis proche de mon but. Je sais qu'il est là, à Poudlard. J'ai presque réussi l'autre jour...

Je ne suis peut-être pas encore suffisamment remis de mon séjour en prison. Je n'ai pas encore récupéré. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours.

_« tu entends, Peter ? Ce n'est qu'une question de jours... Peu m'importent les détraqueurs, je te tuerai avant qu'ils ne me tuent_. »

Je dois me reposer.

Je vais dormir presque toute la journée.

Quand je me réveille, il fait presque nuit. Je me lève, un peu courbaturé.

Cette cachette n'est pas très confortable mais elle l'est toujours plus que ma cellule. Et sentir l'air de dehors. Voir les arbres, même dégarnis de leurs feuilles. Voir le ciel, voir les étoiles, voir ... la lune...

A nouveau mon cœur se serre. A nouveau les larmes...

Je n'ose plus dire ton nom. Je n'ose plus t'imaginer. Pourtant ton image est toujours là. Indélébile. C'est quelque chose d'heureux que je m'interdis. Un souvenir, une émotion que je ne m'autorise pas.

Quel souvenir gardes-tu de moi ? Me crois-tu coupable ?

Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? J'arrive à sourire, les paroles d'une chanson enfantine me reviennent :

_"Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas,_

_Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait, _

_Mais comme il n'y est pas, il nous mangera pas._

_Loup y es-tu ? Que fais-tu ?" _

Tu te souviens quand nous la fredonnions certains soirs ? Au début, tu n'aimais pas ça, puis tu as fini par la chanter avec nous...

Je m'adosse à la cabane. Je respire encore, et encore. Un air froid, frais et pur. J'avais oublié toutes ces odeurs.

J'ai encore une chose à faire. Une seule.

Ensuite... ensuite je ne sais pas.

J'avais promis à James de m'occuper de Harry. Je dois d'abord le protéger, il y a urgence. L'autre est dans Poudlard... Il faut que j'y entre...

Si j'avais notre carte, ce serait plus facile.

Notre carte. Encore cette douleur. Que sommes nous devenus ? Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre.

Et toi, que deviens tu ?

Je voudrais te voir. Mais ma priorité pour l'instant c'est Harry. Et ce... rat qui est là... La haine qui m'habite me prend toute mon énergie. Sauver Harry...

Je dois réussir. J'ai déjà un allié. Ce chat, un peu bizarre, mais très intelligent. Il comprend ce que je lui dis, et il m'obéit. Je suppose que ce doit être un chat d'un des élèves. En plus, apparemment il fait partie de la même maison que Harry. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir.

C'est mon seul visiteur ici. Le seul être vivant avec qui je communique. Il lui arrive de rester un long moment sur mes genoux. Il ronronne. Je le caresse.

Il faut que je tue ce rat. Quoiqu'il arrive ensuite. Comment a-t-il pu trahir James et Lily ? Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ?

Je m'assieds. L'air est froid mais je veux regarder encore les étoiles... et la lune.

Je ferme les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Tu es trop présent encore. Tu le seras toujours.

Il y a des questions qui reviennent.

Où es-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de hibou. Je suis un assassin en fuite. Et je dois protéger Harry.

Est-ce que tu m'as oublié ? Avec un autre... Je ne sais pas si je l'espère ou pas. Je me souviens de tout. De nos baisers, de nos caresses, de nos étreintes... De ta chaleur, de ta peau, de ton odeur...

Un peu de chaleur me remplit.

Je me souviens de notre premier noël, tous les deux... Il me semble que c'était hier et en même temps qu'une éternité est passée depuis.

Ne pas pleurer.

Je regarde la lune. Il me semble toujours que j'y vois ton visage.

Mon cadeau de ce jour de Noël, c'est ton image qui se dessine sur la lune.

Et je murmure ces mots au vent frais, espérant comme un fou qu'il te les apporte :

« _je t'aime, Remus »._

* * *

_N'oubliez pas une petite review???__ Parce que ce chapitre n'est pas triste... Enfin, pas tant que ça. Il est juste nostalgique..._


	24. Noël 23

_Je commence d'une part à souffler, et d'autre part à angoisser. Cette fic va me manquer._

_Vous allez me manquer..._

* * *

**23 Noël 23 (**Tome 4)

**25 décembre 1994**

Il neige. Il neige de beaux flocons blancs. Le paysage est vierge devant mes yeux. Ca et là, quelques taches brunes. Ce sont des arbres tout dégarnis. La lumière est froide, presque bleue. Le soleil se cache derrière les nuages blancs qui apportent la neige.

Mais ce paysage mort est encore vivant. Je suis trop resté dans cette tombe à Azkaban. Tout me parait maintenant tellement plus beau.

Cette blancheur immaculée...Comme je l'aime...

Je ne peux pas encore sortir, me montrer.

J'en souffre encore, mais c'est une souffrance différente de celle qui m'habitait. C'est comme une prison. Bien plus vaste, bien plus chaude, bien plus vivante, qu'Azkaban, mais si je ne peux te rejoindre, partout est une prison.

Retrouver tes bras... Seul espace de liberté..

Etre si près de toi...

Etre si près de la sortie...

Combien tu me manques...

Je garde précieusement le souvenir de ton étreinte de la dernière fois. Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué ?

Pourquoi je ne peux pas te rejoindre ?

Je sais que rien ne me l'interdit, que moi. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Jamais.

Je suis encore recherché. Pourtant un moment, j'y ai cru... Un moment je me suis vu, avec toi, avec Harry, ensemble... Juste l'espace d'un moment...

Tu n'as pas tellement changé. Peut-être un peu vieilli. Mais j'ai retrouvé tes yeux... Merlin... M'y perdre encore... Et ton contact a toujours cet effet sur moi...

Je n'oublierai pas ce jour de juin...Une trêve après l'enfer, une trêve avant la fuite...Et encore me cacher.

Te retrouver, j'en rêve, toujours...

La neige...

Est-ce que tu la regardes ? J'en attrape un peu et je la lance dans l'air. Elle s'envolera vers toi. J'en suis sûr... Je veux le savoir...

Tu ne m'as pas oublié. Je le sais. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Ca n'a duré qu'un instant, mais ça a suffit à ranimer l'espoir en moi.

Tu n'as rien oublié de notre vie à deux , de nos étreintes.

Alors je t'ai écrit. Je me souviens de cette première lettre, à la fois timide et brûlante. Je voulais que tu saches que rien de mon amour n'avait faibli.

Et ta lettre en retour. Juste quelques mots. Mais que je garde gravés en moi. _« Je t'aime. Pour toujours à toi. Remus »_

Je les ai lu, relu, encore et encore. Je les ai mouillés de mes larmes. Je ne suis plus habitué à la joie, ni au bonheur. Il m'a fallu du temps pour calmer les battements de mon cœur. Du temps pour retrouver mon souffle. Comme un enfant qui naît, je renaissais à l'amour.

Et je les ai gardés sur moi. Je les emmenés partout. Je les ai toujours sur moi.

Et puis je t'ai envoyé d'autres lettres et nous avons ainsi correspondu. Petit à petit, nous nous sommes racontés.

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'un désir : te retrouver. Retrouver tes bras, ta peau, ta chaleur...

Je lis et relis le courrier que tu m'as envoyé. Je sens encore et encore chaque lettre.

Y retrouver ton odeur...

Petit instant de bonheur...

Je ne sais pas où tu es, mon hibou, lui, le sait. Je touche sa patte et il me semble que je frôle ta main. Un frisson me parcourt.

Je dois d'abord protéger Harry. Mais je promets qu'un jour nous serons à nouveau réunis. Pour toujours cette fois.

Je ne pourrais plus être séparé de toi.

Il me semble que depuis toujours nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. Tu es moi.

Je dois protéger Harry. De Voldemort. Je n'ai pas encore respecté ma promesse. Au contraire, c'est Harry qui m'a sauvé la vie. Je n'ai rien fait pour lui... Même pas éliminé ce rat. Et maintenant, nous savons que quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur de Poudlard, veut le tuer. Qui est-ce ? Un espion à la solde de Voldemort, sans aucun doute. Mais qui ?

J'essaye de glaner des renseignements, ici et là... Mais cette enquête s'annonce longue et difficile.

Remus, Remus...

C'est Noël aujourd'hui.

Je voudrais être près de toi. Dans mes vagabondages, je te cherche toujours. Au détour d'un chemin, qui sait si ce n'est pas toi qui approches ? Mais je ne t'ai pas croisé...

J'ai hésité mille fois à te rejoindre. Mais mille fois l'image de Lily et de James est venue m'en dissuader. Je suis responsable de leur mort. Etre responsable de la tienne, je n'y survivrai pas.

Alors je dis et redis ton prénom. Le vent l'emportera jusqu'à toi, s'il le veut bien. J'embrasse la lettre que je t'écris, espérant qu'à ton tour tu y poses les tiennes.

Comme il me tarde de te retrouver...

Mais l'espoir que j'ai est trop fort. Je sais que ça arrivera. Je sais que nous serons à nouveau tous les deux. Tu es toute ma vie. J'ai imaginé des milliers de fois ce jour. J'ai vu des milliers de fois ton sourire.

Vois-tu ce paysage de neige ? Il me semble que le vent m'apporte ton souffle. Tu es si près et si loin...

J'ai envie de crier ton prénom dans le silence de l'hiver. Sans doute m'entendras-tu et peut-être même tu viendras...

C'est Noël, je vais me soûler de ton prénom. Je vais m'enivrer de tes lettres. Je sais que le moment se rapproche où enfin tes bras se refermeront sur moi.

Remus...

* * *

_Allez, les filles, un peu de courage, demain est le dernier jour, à moins que..._

_Etes-vous impatientes de lire celle de demain? J'ai l'impression que oui..._

_Alors, à demain... Je vous embrasse..._


	25. Noël 24

* * *

**Noël 24**

**25 décembre 1995**

Mon plus beau Noël.

Vraiment.

Après douze ans passés dans une prison de pierre, après deux années d'errance, mon meilleur Noël c'est celui d'aujourd'hui. Dans la maison de mes parents... Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je reviendrai ici, dans cette maison ? Et surtout qui aurait cru que j'y aurai passé un de mes plus beaux Noëls ? Personne sans doute, et surtout pas moi. Surtout pas moi...

En proposant cette maison à Dumbledore pour qu'il y installe le QG de l'ordre, je ne pensais pas y habiter. Encore moins m'y retrouver prisonnier.

Cette année a été si bizarre...

Je dirai si importante.

Ca a d'abord été nos retrouvailles. Grâce encore à Dumbledore. C'est lui qui m'a envoyé à toi. Je me souviens comment je tremblais en arrivant devant ta porte me rassurant d'un « c'est un ordre de Dumbledore ». Je me souviens de ton sourire quand tu m'as ouvert la porte. De la chaleur de tes bras quand tu m'as enlacé. Quatorze ans. Quatorze ans séparés et pourtant c'est comme si c'était hier. Nos deux corps se sont retrouvés.

Je me souviens toujours des premiers jours que nous avons passé ensemble. Re découvrir ce qu'on a toujours su, les gestes, les mots...

Se perdre dans l'autre. Celui qui est si différent mais qui est aussi tellement moi. Retrouver son entier, retrouver la plénitude de l'existence. Si j'en avais douté, maintenant je le sais, tu es mon essentiel, tu es le sang qui coule dans mes veines, tu es l'air que je respire.

Je ne veux pas te le dire, mais je mesure aujourd'hui combien tu m'as manqué. Azkaban n'est rien, mais ton absence... Ton absence...

Tu te réveilles. Tes yeux captent la lumière avant que tu ne la voies. Ces petits éclats qui sont autant de pépites d'or, c'est la vie qui commence. Je dois plisser les yeux. C'est trop d'émotion dans cette journée d'hiver.

Tu me regardes et je m'approche de toi. Tu as ce sourire qui veut me dire que tu es bien. Loin de tout ce que peut te faire endurer la pleine lune, je sais que tu vas bien. Ton visage a les traits reposés. En passant ma main sur ta joue je peux sentir ta barbe naissante. Si je remonte mes doigts juste sur le haut de tes joues, je sens ta peau imberbe.

Je voudrais graver ça dans mon âme. Je ferme les yeux pour bien m'assurer que ton image est là. Surtout la graver pour toujours.

Tu bouges la tête, amenant tes lèvres sur ma main. Je rouvre les yeux. Le souffle de ta bouche sur ma main... C'est tout le vent du monde qui m'effleure. Je peux entendre le souffle du désert, celui des montagnes. C'est tout un éventail de paysage qui s'offre à moi quand ta respiration me frôle.

Tu ne sais pas tous les voyages que j'ai faits pour me cacher. Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais nulle part je n'ai eu cette sensation de magnificence.

Tu me regardes. J'ai à nouveau ces joyaux sur moi. C'est comme si une douce chaleur me prenait. Elle monte en moi. Elle me brûle. Je me sens consumer. Mes yeux se plissent à nouveau. C'est trop fort. Je sens comme un fourmillement dans mes yeux. Je sens qu'ils se mouillent. C'est trop fort. Te regarder te réveiller. Qui suis-je pour mériter ça ?

Tu souris toujours. Puis, tu t'étires. Un instant, j'ai perdu tes yeux. Un instant si long. Mon sourire est perdu, mais ma main est restée sur ta joue. Je m'accroche à elle. Je ne veux pas perdre le contact. Tu me la prends dans la tienne. Je réprime juste un frisson. Mon sourire est revenu avec ton regard. Tu entrelaces mes doigts avec les tiens. A nouveau ce fourmillement dans les yeux. Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ailleurs que près de toi. Il y a comme une urgence dans mon cœur, dans mon corps. J'ai trop besoin de toi.

Peut-être le sens-tu parce que tu m'attires vers toi. Tu ne quittes pas ce sourire qui me brûle. Maintenant nos deux corps se touchent. Je sens le tien au travers du drap. Et tes bras qui m'enserrent. Je sens tes muscles. Je pose mon nez sur ton épaule, puis sur ton bras. Tes poils m'effleurent. Comme tu sens bon... C'est une odeur d'océan qui me prend et m'emporte. Ta peau est comme le sable.

Je retourne vers ton visage. Le mien dans ton cou. J'ai trop de bonheur à l'intérieur. Tu me serres contre toi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. J'ai tellement envie de toi. Je veux me fondre en toi. Je veux devenir toi. Je ne veux plus être à côté. C'est trop peu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Joyeux Noël, mon amour

La voix de Remus est douce dans l'oreille de Sirius. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux mais sourit. Remus lui caresse la joue puis dépose un baiser dessus. Sirius ronronne, comme un chat.

Remus retient un petit rire.

- allez, debout ! Les enfants vont revenir.

- Au diable les enfants ! murmure Sirius en attrapant Remus et l'attirant vers lui.

Remus se laisse faire. Sirius ne s'est pas rhabillé et sa peau l'attire comme un aimant.

Remus ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur les bras, sur le torse.

Sirius poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Puis s'étira. Remus le contempla. Même après 12 années de réclusion, même après 2 années d'errance, son corps restait très attirant. Il dégageait cette même fascination. Remus passa sa main tout le long de ce corps.

Sirius sourit, un peu démoniaque :

- on recommence, amour ?

- ne me tente pas, démon !

Remus se pencha et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Leurs langues reprirent l'hymen des corps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius avait les yeux rivés à ceux de Remus. Grave et sérieux, il ne battait même pas des cils.

Remus resta un long moment sans rien dire. Il sentait la douleur non exprimée de son ami, il comprenait ses doutes et ses craintes. Il savait que les années passées avaient été un calvaire pour lui, bien plus que tout ce qu'il ne dirait jamais. Il voyait dans ses yeux le tourment qui l'agitait.

Remus passa ses bras autours des épaules de Sirius et l'attira vers lui.

- je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi. La voix de Sirius était un murmure, doux et hésitant.

- Je sais. Je ne te laisserai pas, jamais.

- Tu veux bien me garder ?

- Pour toujours, mon amour, pour toujours...

Alors Remus sentit la tension de Sirius se relâcher. Il releva la tête vers Remus :

- c'est le plus beau Noël que j'ai jamais eu...

Les yeux de Sirius disaient aussi son bonheur.

- attends de voir le prochain.. sourit Remus.

Brusquement, Sirius se leva, attrapa les mains de Remus, l'obligeant à se lever à son tour :

- et tu sais ce qu'on fait quand on est heureux ?

Remus l'interrogea du regard. Et Sirius entama, sous le rire de Remus :

_- We wish you a merry Christmas, _

_We wish you a merry Christmas..._

* * *

_J'en profite pour vous souhaiter un excellent Noël à toutes..._

_Si jamais vous croyez au Père Noël, revenez voir demain, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait avoir glissé un ultime chapitre..._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, à tous et à toutes de très bonnes fêtes!!! Et si quelqu'un chante "We wish you a merry...", pensez à Sirius et Remus...  
_

* * *


	26. Noël 25

_Je voudrais d'abord vous remercier d'avoir lu cette fic, en réalité c'est une histoire d'amour, ni plus ni moins. Si ça vous dit j'aimerais bien que vous me disiez quel Noël vous avez préféré, et aussi je voudrais savoir si vous avez senti suffisamment le vieillissement de Sirius._

_Des petites choses à propos de ce chapitre :_

_Effectivement, la pleine lune de cette année était bien le 24 décembre. Ce qui m'a un peu posé un problème par rapport aux livres de JKR, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas vérifié cela, tout comme d'ailleurs elle n'a pas vérifié la concordance des jours et des dates ( hahaha, prise en flagrant délit !!! Bon, d'accord, ce n'est qu'un détail... )_

_Et aussi on effleure du doigt ma version de la relation Remus/ Tonks..._

_Et je voudrais que vous alliez lire la fic de **Tayplayrock**, qui est vraiment magnifique: **"je veux m'en aller".** Ne vous fiez pas au résumé, et lisez..._

_Et parce que je ne voulais pas rajouter quelque chose après mes derniers mots, je vous le dis ici:_

**_JOYEUX NOEL !_**

* * *

**Noël 25**

**25 décembre 1996**

Je ne dors pas.

Je suis au Terrier, chez les Weasley. Ils dorment tous, mais pas moi.

La nuit est claire. De la faute à la lune. Elle, elle est toujours là. Elle, elle ne m'abandonne pas... Mais curieusement, je ne lui en veux pas. Au contraire, je l'attends comme une délivrance.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël.

Mon cœur se serre. Encore un Noël tout seul. Bien sûr, il y a les autres. Mais je n'ai pas ma place dans leurs rires et leur bonne humeur.

Je veux rester seul, comme je le suis à l'intérieur.

Je me sens vide, creux, déserté de toute substance vitale.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui survis ? Encore et toujours.

Comme si la vie n'était pas déjà assez cruelle, il faut que je survive.

A la morsure de Greyback.

A la mort de James et Lily.

A ta mort.

C'est un cadeau cruel.

Je ne veux pas me battre pour vivre mais c'est comme si la vie s'ancrait à moi, comme si je ne pouvais pas m'en défaire.

Je la hais de m'imposer d'exister.

Et en même temps, c'est la seule chose que je connaisse, la seule que je m'autorise : vivre pour souffrir.

Je souffre de ton absence. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

Je paie chaque seconde de bonheur passée près de toi. Au centuple.

Chaque instant passé sans toi est un supplice.

Ta voix, ton rire manquent à mes oreilles. Je ne sais pas si je ne suis pas devenu sourd à force de ne plus t'entendre. Le monde est devenu un brouhaha infâme et diffus.

Ta voix me manque tellement.

La douceur de ton corps sur le mien me manque aussi. C'est quelque chose que les années à Azkaban n'avaient pas réussi à t'enlever. Ta peau douce et chaude... Maintenant même les draps me paraissent rugueux et il faut que la cheminée soit bien alimentée pour que j'arrive à me réchauffer.

Je regarde la lune.

Pleine hier.

Tu vois, avant, je redoutais mes transformations. Maintenant je les attends. C'est le seul moment où la souffrance me laisse tranquille. Le loup ne souffre pas. Peut-être est-il plus violent. Mais les blessures physiques qu'il m'inflige ne sont rien à côté de ce que je ressens.

C'est comme si je recherchais ces douleurs physiques. Je les désire, du plus profond de moi.

Je ne veux que cela. Je veux souffrir dans mon corps pour ne plus souffrir de ton absence.

Je fréquente des loups-garous, pour l'ordre.

Par moment, l'envie me prend de leur crier que je suis un espion. Que j'en finisse, une fois pour toute. Ne plus avoir mal... Mais j'ai une mission pour l'ordre. Dumbledore compte sur moi. Et aussi Harry. Et à travers eux, la mémoire de Lily, de James. Et la tienne.

Et la vie qui s'accroche à moi.

Je ne lui en veux pas.

Je suis né pour souffrir.

Juste pour cela.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de te chercher partout. Dans les bruits de la foule, j'essaie de retrouver ta voix... Dans les silhouettes qui m'effleurent, je tente de retrouver la tienne. Je ne veux pas sentir les frisson et les tremblements qui me secouent quand je suis déçu à chaque fois. Je ne veux pas avoir peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Je me piège. Comme l'autre jour j'ai cru voir tes cheveux noirs. Aussi bruns, aussi soyeux. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de les toucher. Mais ce n'était que Tonks qui avait transformé la couleur de ses cheveux. Je crois qu'elle s'est méprise sur mon geste... Comment lui expliquer que je te cherche encore ? Comment avouer que je t'attends toujours ?

J'ai gardé un pull que tu mettais souvent. Il a encore ton odeur.

Je mets mon visage dedans et il me semble que tu es là. Dedans.

Alors une douce chaleur m'envahit.

Je me délecte de ton odeur.

J'ai la tête qui éclate.

Comment me dire que tu ne seras plus jamais là ? Comment me dire que je ne te serrerai plus jamais dans mes bras ?

Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

La panique me serre. L'angoisse me terrasse.

Tu es juste parti un instant. Je t'attends. Je t'attendrai, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Tu vas revenir, tu vas revenir, TU VAS REVENIR.

Les mots martèlent mon esprit. Je refuse tout. Je renie la vérité. Mais même ça, même ça me fait mal.

Je sens ma poitrine se soulever. Je la bloque. Je voudrais ne plus respirer. Je voudrais ne plus être.

La douleur est là. Cinglante, cruelle, abominable.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monde sans toi ?

Je ne peux pas l'imaginer. Je ne peux pas le vivre...

J'appelle encore ton nom. Je le crie. Mais juste le silence me répond.

Ton absence me pèse. Là, juste sur mes épaules, juste dans la nuque. C'est un poids trop lourd. Je m'écroule. J'ai trop mal.

Je me souviens de notre premier noël, tous les deux... Il me semble que c'était hier et en même temps qu'une éternité est passée depuis.

Je ne veux plus aucun Noël s'ils ne sont pas avec toi. Je déteste Noël. Je hais Noël...

Ne pas pleurer. Surtout ne pas laisser l'eau qui coule dedans me submerger. Je ne sais pas à quoi me raccrocher. A la lune, ma bouée de sauvetage. Aux étoiles dans le ciel.

Je regarde cette étoile, la tienne. Il me semble toujours que j'y vois ton visage.

Mon cadeau de ce jour de Noël, c'est ton image qui se dessine dans le ciel..

Alors je murmure ces mots au vent frais, espérant comme un fou qu'il te les apporte :

_« je t'aime, Sirius »._


End file.
